A Battle of Feelings
by Akaro
Summary: Ok I suck at summaries ... but Kikyo decided Inuyasha will come to hell with her. Can she use Kouga to her advantage or will she have to resort to more drastic measures?
1. Chapter 1

A battle of feelings  
  
A.N: This is my first fan fic hope you like it. Please review if you like it and even if you hate it. Any advice is always welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in "" Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ' '  
  
The night was upon the land. Silence spread everywhere. There was nothing to see, nothing to hear just the deep silence that was everywhere and everything. But in the depth of the forest there was to be seen a shadow of a lonely soul. For that is what she was her body was nothing more then clay. And as she was sitting there alone amongst the trees she was thinking of on of the big questions of life.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? That is the question I keep asking myself"  
  
"I wander the world with a new body a new chance for happiness"  
  
"But why am I alone"  
  
"What good is this body that gives me my second chance if I can't reach out and fine what I am missing"  
  
"Finally, I am free!"  
  
"Free to love, free to hate, free to do something with my life that I want! But can I do that"  
  
"No I can't I am alone living only to kill the man.... No he isn't even a man he is the scum that took my life"  
  
The forest was dark but the pain and confusion that crossed her face was as clear as day.  
  
"There is something that can end my misery though"  
  
"Inuyasha why is it that you must put me through such misery again am I to lead a life of pain forever"  
  
"Is that what you truly want?"  
  
"To see me in pain for you know that you are the one thing that I will relies me from my burden of life?"  
  
"For you know all to well that I can't and wont go alone"  
  
"Inuyasha I fell you complete me but you wont come with me. Do you no longer fell for me? Is there something else?"  
  
"Even if you were here it doesn't matter, I already now the answer"  
  
All of a sudden a flash of anger crossed her face that could have looked the devil in the eye and sent him running with his tail between his legs. A cool wind blew as the minko stood. She began to walk to where she didn't know but she had a feeling that something drastic had to be done and nothing was going to stop her not then not ever. As she walks she starts to mumble to herself.  
  
'Kagome... you are the reason for my suffering, you have taken something from me and now I am coming to get what is mine'  
  
'I hope you are ready for only the strong will win this battle'  
  
'He will be mine, your powers have increased but it isn't that kind of fight'  
  
As the shadow of her figure disappeared into the darkness she was not sure what she was being sent to do by the inner felling but whatever may come it was better then travelling the world alone.  
  
She walked till the morning light was upon her. She was traveling on no rest but it didn't matter her plan was already coming together she only needed one more thing.  
  
A.N Hope you like it. Please review!  
  
~Ariko~ 


	2. Chapter 2

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: WOW I got 2 reviews makes me so happy I didn't think I would get any!  
  
A special thanks to DeathAngelthestreetfighte and sweethottie16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in "" Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ' '  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Hey Inuyasha!'  
  
'Ya Kagome what'  
  
'Well I was just wondering... it is a beautiful day and we have been walking for hours... could we stop and make camp for today?  
  
'Feh, you week humans always needing a brake for you fragile bodies!'  
  
' HEY KAGOME HOW ABOUT THIS SPOT?'  
  
'That looks great Shippo!'  
  
It was truly a beautiful day out the sun was shinning brightly upon the small clearing Shippo had picked and the sent of wild flowers was everywhere. As usual they all went about there routine to set up camp. Sango and Miroku got the wood, Kagome cooked the food and Shippo drove Inuyasha insane with his jokes and comments.  
  
'Hey Inuyasha supper is ready if you would like some'  
  
'Feh, whatever Kagome'  
  
On the short walk back to the camp a huge gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and Kagome would have fallen over if it wasn't for the fact that her hand were being held within someone else's.  
  
' Kagome my women how are you'  
  
As Inuyasha looked over at the new comer a flash of anger and jealousy passed over his face.  
  
'Kouga what the hell are you doing here?!?'  
  
'I came to see My Women dog face you got a problem with that?'  
  
'Ya but as long as you are here you might as well make yourself useful and hand over your sacred jewel shards!'  
  
'Whatever mutt I didn't come to fight with you I came to see MY WOMEN!'  
  
'Why you...'  
  
He stopped abruptly as Kagome shot him one of those I'm gonna say it looks.  
  
Inuyasha could feel his blood boiling "Why is that wench always so nice to that stupid wolf? I am always the one to be punished when he is here!  
  
'Hey Kouga so now that you have seen me will you be staying here or do you have to get going?' Kagome asked  
  
'I must get back to my pack but we are close by if you get sick of this HALF-BREED and you want a really demon to protect you! Me and my pack are staying in some caves just north of here'  
  
'Thank you Kouga but I am sure I will be just fine here.'  
  
' If that is what you wish Kagome ... I must be off Bye!'  
  
'HEY COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!' Inuyasha screamed off into the distance.  
  
'Inuyasha you are impossible SIT!'  
  
*BANG*  
  
' What the hell was that for wench'  
  
'Hey Kagome, me and Miroku got the fire wood how did things go with Kouga?'  
  
'Do you even need to ask my dear Sango? I though it was quite clear buy Inuyasha's face in the dirt!'  
  
'WHY YOU STUPID MONK!!'  
  
*THWACK*  
  
As Inuyasha walked off in a mad huff his thoughts drifted off "Dose she really like Kouga that much... she just smiles as he called me a half-breed I don't care what Kouga thinks but Kagome is... different."  
  
Back at the camp Kagome was talking to Sango as she prepared the fire.  
  
'Hey Sango where did Shippo run off to?'  
  
' O don't worry Kagome he is over by the river it isn't to far from here and Kilala is with him.'  
  
As they continued to talk known noticed a shadowy figure leave.  
  
"This is going to be easier then I though thanks to that wolf I have my final piece. They were even so kind as to set the stage for my plan to begin."  
  
A.N: Well another chapter done! What did you think? Did I spell everything write? Was it confusing at all? Please review!!!  
  
~Akaro~ 


	3. Chapter 3

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: YA I got another review!!! I hope you like it!  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: Thanks for the review! You were the only person to review my last chapter! I tried to make this chapter longer but I wrote it the other day so... ya I couldn't figure out how to change it and have it make sense.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *sniff*  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ' '  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As Inuyasha walked through the forest he was too angry to relies that he was being watched.  
  
"This is my chance now that Inuyasha is off on his own. I just have to wait and see if that worthless reincarnation of mine is as stupid as I think"  
  
"The next clearing up here should be perfect. I hope you are ready Inuyasha for you many not like what is coming."  
  
~ Camp ~  
  
*Sigh* "Miroku and Sango are off somewhere, Shippo isn't back from the river yet, and I am totally alone!"  
  
The fire was dyeing as Kagome stood to go find Inuyasha  
  
"I wonder where he ran off to?"  
  
~ In the forest ~  
  
'Miroku we really should be getting back to camp I don't like the idea of Kagome being there buy herself' Sango said in a hushed voice  
  
'We will be back with her soon Sango but first we have to got see if Shippo is right because if Kikyo is around that isn't good news!'  
  
'You right but I still don't...'  
  
*Thwack*  
  
Miroku lies face down on the ground as Sango walks away saying  
  
' That hand of yours...' the rest of what she was to say was lost as they came upon a small clearing and there in the middle of it stood Kikyo.  
  
'Miroku get over here quickly!'  
  
'Yes Sango what is it? ... O I see this isn't good but don't do anything yet just wait so we can see what she is doing here.  
  
'Miroku listen close go find Shippo we can't have him wander in on them'  
  
'Of course'  
  
And with that he was off.  
  
~ The clearing ~  
  
"He is almost here"  
  
'Kiiikkyyo' Inuyasha stammered as he walked into the clearing. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
"This is it I only have one chance"  
  
'Why Inuyasha I am only here to see you.'  
  
'Is that all?' Inuyasha asked with an unsure look upon his face.  
  
'Why Inuyasha why do you look so unhappy to see me? Do you no longer love me?'  
  
"Perfect she is here" though a very please Kikyo  
  
~ Kagome side of the clearing ~  
  
"I am sure Inuyasha went this way..."  
  
As Kagome walked to the edge of the next clearing she stopped to stair at that sight unraveling before her.  
  
'No that isn't it Kikyo I have an always will love you' is the first thing she herd.  
  
"What Kikyo is with Inuyasha! And he just told her..."  
  
~ Center of the clearing ~  
  
'But what about my reincarnation Inuyasha don't you feel for her as well?'  
  
"This is great the spell is set, Kagome is here, and nothing will stop me now."  
  
'Kikyo you know as well as I that I could never feel for Kagome she is nothing more then a worthless Jewel detector to me. How could she be anything more?'  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just said. "What the hell is going on here why did I just say that I couldn't have meant it. Kagome is far more to me than that!"  
  
'If that is so Inuyasha will you now come to hell with me?'  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
"NOOOO this isn't happening!" her mind screamed. I though he said that I was more to him than a jewel detector I thought I was a friend. ' The truth hurts doesn't it' an odd but familiar voice said. But she had no time to worry about that she just needed to get away from there as soon as possible. I have nowhere to go though!! I can't go home unless I want to walk for 10 days and I can't stay here! A gentle wind started to blow and Kagome realized where she could go. She started running eager to get away she didn't even want to stay to here his answer to Kikyo's question!  
  
~ Center of clearing ~  
  
~ Edge of Clearing ~  
  
'Sango I found Shippo how is it going?'  
  
'Not to good but I hope that Kagome isn't anywhere around here!'  
  
'That stupid Inuyasha I will hurt him if he makes Kagome cry again!!!' cried Shippo  
  
'SSSHhhhhh ... We can't be heard' Miroku and Sango said in unison.  
  
~ Center of Clearing ~  
  
"Yes she is gone but I mustn't let Inuyasha follow her." With that she used her powers to put Inuyasha to sleep  
  
'You are mine now Inuyasha I hope you know and now that my plan has worked there is known to stop me'  
  
Just then she heard something and as she turned around she saw them 2 humans and a small demon sitting behind a bush. Her mind was a blaze for a few moments "There are going to ruin everything how can I get rid of them" and with that she took them all under her power as well and made them sleep.  
  
"I am not sure what to do with you three but I am sure I can find a fitting end for you!"  
  
A.N: Well what did you think? I hope I am getting better! Was anything confusing? Please Review!!!!! I will put the next chapter up when I get another review! ... not like I already have it written or anything :P well please review!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	4. Chapter 4

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: Ok well here is the chapter just like I said it would be after I got one review!!!! Hope you like it is you have any suggestion please review they are always welcome.  
  
A very special thanks to DarkSoulOfOne who was my only reviewer for my last chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ' '  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tears ran down Kagome's face as she ran through the forest. It was late and the trees allowed no light in for her to see buy. Every step she took felt like it was a mile. When she got back to the camp she grabbed her stuff and didn't even wonder why known was there to see her.  
  
"The north I am heeded to the north I just hope that they are still there"  
  
As she ran she remembered what she saw. "Why does Inuyasha always go to her! She has done so many horrible things but he doesn't see that! No he just sees his perfect Kikyo! She can do no wrong by him! Well maybe I will never go back and see how he likes finding the jewel shards by himself. Then he wont have to lie about his feelings and tell people that they are important to him when really they are just like a piece of equipment you don't really care about it you just think you do because it is helping you get what you want! HE never even really cared he just loves that stupid jewel of his!!! Well you know what he can have his stupid jewel! I don't care! I won't be his slave!  
  
"OOOO but you love him don't you it is written all over your face. Why else do you care so much?" said that stupid little voice in her head!  
  
"No I don't I couldn't love someone so .... so.."  
  
"Stop lying to yourself Kagome you are in love with someone who could never love you back!"  
  
"No shut up!! It isn't true"  
  
By this time Kagome was in a fit of tears and sank to the ground by a nearby tree.  
  
"Besides why would Inuyasha love someone as week as you he needs someone like Kikyo who is strong and can fend for herself. So he isn't tied down and always getting hurt protecting her."  
  
She was so rapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shadowy figure approach her.  
  
~ Clearing ~  
  
I can feel the pain and agony running through my reincarnation. She is running off to her wolf demon and as long as I keep Inuyasha from her for a couple of days her anger will grow and by the time Inuyasha finds her..."  
  
"But for now what to do with these pests... I think I will.... O yes that is perfect!"  
  
The sun was slowly rising as Kikyo finished with her work.  
  
"There is no way they are coming out of there"  
  
The walk back to Inuyasha made her think about what she was going to do if she fails to get Inuyasha to believe what she was about to tell him. But she forgot about it as soon as she say his limp body started to show signs of waking.  
  
"Ooo my head..." Inuyasha mumbled as he slowly lifted himself from the ground. "Why can I remember why I am here. Where is Kagome?" He was shaken from his thought when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
'Inuyasha I see you have awaken'  
  
'What Kikyo what are you doing here?'  
  
"Don't you remember Inuyasha? You came to meet me last night and said you might come to hell with me if Kagome was really going to go live with Kouga.'  
  
'WHAT KAGOME IS GOING TO GO LIVE WITH KOUGA!!!' His face became so pail you would have thought he had seen a ghost.  
  
'Yes Inuyasha that is what you said but I have seen Kagome run off to the north so I am sure she has gone to him. Are you still come to hell with me?'  
  
"O I wish I could remember this but I can remember anything! Has Kagome really gone to live with Kouga! If so why... I must figure out what is going on!"  
  
'Kikyo ... If what you say is true then I will hold to my word as I promised.'  
  
All of a sudden a strange voice started talking to him "What the hell are you talking about!!!! What about Naraku!!! What about the shards!!! What about.."  
  
"That doesn't matter if Kagome truly left me for that wolf then I don't have any point in being here I might as well be ... in hell"  
  
"That is stupid! You sound as if you love the girl. And that isn't what you said last night"  
  
"That is right I told Kikyo that she was nothing more then a jewel detector! I remember that if only the rest would come back! ... but is it true do I love Kagome..."  
  
"Well if you don't then I am a monkeys uncle and right now I think you are a dog demon!" Yelled another voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"And you would now it to if you didn't keep you feelings hidden from the world"  
  
"Who are you people and why now are you talking to me"  
  
"Inuyasha you really are as dumb as you look." yelled the first voice.  
  
"What my friend here means to say is we have always been here you just haven't chosen to listen" all of a sudden he was drawn from his thought by Kikyo once more.  
  
'Inuyasha if that is what you wish I will see you here in 3 days whether you are coming with me or not' and with that she was gone.  
  
With that Inuyasha pushed the voices away and began to run toward the camp hopping that when he got there everyone would be waiting for him.  
  
~ Kikyo ~  
  
"Inuyasha you fool your faith in me will be what drags you to hell."  
  
AN: Well what did you think???? I hope you liked it! Reviews Please!!!!!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	5. Chapter 5

A Battle of Feelings  
  
DarkSouldOfOne: I am sooooo glad that you like it! I am pleased that you cousin also liked it! Ya people like my story!!! I hate Kikyo to!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ' '  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in ~*~ ~*~ means a P.O.V change  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Inuyasha how could you do this to me! Everything we have been through and I am still as special to you as ... Some piece of junk! I need to find Kouga I need to get away from him I can't bare to face him now." As Kagome sat there in the cold she heard a noise in the bushes not to far off and then and there she new she was being watched by what she didn't know. She also didn't really care right then so she just curled up and waited for the pain she expected to come next. She never did feel it though she sat there for what seemed like hours and then she heard...  
  
'Kka gome? Is that you? What is wrong?'  
  
She didn't know why but at that moment she felt so happy that she had found him and that someone out there cared that she was in pain and would do everything in his power to make her feel better. She didn't know why but she all off a sudden felt completely happy. Or at least that is what she thought she didn't notice the small part f her that longed for something more something she had a feeling she would never have and would have to make du without.  
  
'OO Kouga I am so happy to see you, you where right I did feel the need for a real demon to protect me!'  
  
"What the hell was that" Kagome thought  
  
"I can't believe you just said that!"  
  
"Well I can! That stupid half demon all he does is hurt me and I am not going to take it anymore"  
  
"You don't really mean that, and you know it"  
  
"Whatever you know nothing!"  
  
"Actually it is quite the opposite I know everything"  
  
"Shut up I don't have to take this either" and with that she suppressed to voice inside her but not before it could whisper a fatal warning.  
  
"If you suppress me Kagome if you don't listen to what your heart is saying you let her win! No good will come of this! You will never be happy unless you let me come back! And I guarantee you will need me before this is over"  
  
Kagome had no time to think about what the voice had said as she was now being carried off into the distance.  
  
~*~ Kouga ~*~  
  
"What is wrong with her I have never seen someone so emotionally crushed! There is definitely something wrong here!" He now had her in his arms and he felt complete not even that dog faced mutt could mess things up now! "I new she would be bad because of that wench that came to me and said to look for Kagome because she was badly hurt, and need me more then ever, and if I really wanted her as mine I need to make sure she hates Inuyasha! ... That shouldn't be to hard!!!"  
  
~ Cave ~  
  
*Yawn* 'What happened? ... Where is Kikyo?' Sango mumbled as she woke. 'MIROKU, SHIPPO are you ok??????' Her friends were just across a huge cave from her. She ran over to them and released they were just sleeping but a quick shaking woke them both easily.  
  
'Are you guys ok?'  
  
'Yes my dearest Sango I am fine I am pleased that you worry'  
  
'WHERE IS KAGOME WHERE IS INUYASHA WHERE IS KIKYO AND WHY ARE WE STUCK IN A CAVE!!!!' Screamed Shippo as soon as he realized what was going on.  
  
As they all looked around Shippo was right they where stuck in a cave and by the looks of it they we going to die a very slow death.  
  
'Who could have done this?' Miroku asked very puzzled by the situation.  
  
'O I WONDER GENIUS!!' Shippo screamed again!  
  
'Shippo it is ok we all realize that this must have been done by Kikyo but now is not the time to be biting each other heads off we must get out of here if we are to find Kagome!'  
  
'May I ask as to why we need to find Kagome?'  
  
'You mean you didn't see here right before we all blacked out!!! I saw Kagome running away from the clearing she thinks Inuyasha has betrayed her again!'  
  
'THAT STUPID DOG DID THOUGH SANGO!'  
  
'No Shippo this is where you are wrong didn't you see the dead look on Inuyasha's face it wasn't him talking it was Kikyo talking for him ... this was all a set up and we are locked in here because she caught us!!!!'  
  
'One more question'  
  
'Yes Miroku!!!'  
  
'Why do we have to find Kagome so urgently I was thinking that our first priority might be getting out of this cave that we seem to be stuck in!'  
  
'O of course what are we wasting time for! How do you propose we get out genius if you haven't notice the entrance is sealed and the only opening is... That is it Shippo!!!! Can you change into something small enough to fit through there like a...'  
  
'Bird!' Miroku and Sango said in unison.  
  
'I will try'  
  
*Poof* 'GO get Inuyasha Shippo and hurry we don't know how long we have been in here!'  
  
And with that Shippo was gone and Sango and Miroku were left to wonder if they would ever make it out alive!  
  
A.N: what did you think??? Hope you like it I will update soon are attest when I get another review!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	6. Chapter 6

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: well here it is my sixth chapter I hope you like it!!!  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: sorry about the "" and '' errors I didn't know but I will fix them as soon as I get the chance but this chapter I am afraid I didn't get a chance to fix! Sorry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ' '  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in ~*~ ~*~ means a P.O.V change  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The ground was soft and the air smelled fresh. There was no sorrow, no pain, nothing! Right then and there but only an instance could she enjoy it is as she felt a sudden jerk. She was aroused from her dream.  
  
'Where am ... I?' asked a very puzzled Kagome. She looked up to find that they were in a small clearing filled with green grass and flowers. There were some caves of to there right. The only thing that took away the beauty of it was that the sky was filled with dark clouds that took out the sun from the sky.  
  
'O Kagome you are awake I thought you would sleep forever after what that stupid mutt did to you. I was so worried are you feeling better now?'  
  
"That is right that jerk! How could he do that to me" she sat there starring off into the distance for a moment and she thought she hurt a faint voice calling her name.  
  
"Yes I am much better now Kouga" Kagome lied. I fact she was feeling horrible! "What am I going to do when Inuyasha get here to pick me up if he hasn't gone to hell already!"  
  
'That is great Kagome if it isn't to hard for you would you tell me what happened so I can try to make you pain less?'  
  
"No I don't mined Kouga it would probably make me feel better. Thanks for caring."  
  
"This is perfect!" though Kouga "If I can get her to tell me what happened then I can probably put it a few bad words for Inuyasha"  
  
"Well I told him I would tell him that was smart!!! NOT But oo well here it goes"  
  
~ Cave ~  
  
The cave was dark and it seemed like forever till the sun came up. Miroku and Sango sat in the cave just talking about different things. They were both so interested in what they where talking about they didn't notice the sound of the rocks start to shake above them.  
  
*Crash* A rock fell near the end of the cave this startled them both and they soon realized that the cave was falling down around them. As they stood there one of the rocks above them came lost and...  
  
A loud yell was heard for miles around from the cave.  
  
~*~ Shippo ~*~  
  
"I need to find Inuyasha where could he be!!!" As Shippo walked along the path to the camp he heard the noise of what sounded like...  
  
'INUYASHA!!!'  
  
The red blur running towards the campsite didn't stop until a small demon was perched on his head.  
  
'What the ... Shippo!'  
  
'InuyashaIfoundyouitisSangoandMirokuKikyoshetrappedcaveandIgotoutand...'  
  
'Shippo calm down what is wrong what happen to Sango and Miroku and WHERE IS KAGOME!'  
  
*Breath* 'Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were trapped in a cave by Kikyo I got out and I need you to get them out of there!!!  
  
'Where are they' Inuyasha said in a panicked voice.  
  
'Right over.... In that direction you can't miss it!'  
  
'Ok I will get them out you go get Kilala just incase they are hurt!'  
  
And with that Inuyasha raced of into the distance! And only found where they where because of a blood curtailing scream from inside the cave!  
  
~ Inside the cave ~  
  
'MIROKU!!!' Sango was standing in a now much smaller cave the roof of part of it had collapsed and the only reason she was still alive was that... Miroku had pushed her out of the way but was now half covered with rocks and obviously in a lot of pain!  
  
'Sango are ... you all right' was all that came in reply to her scream.  
  
'Yes I am fine you stupid monk I am not the one covered in rocks!!!!'  
  
'It is alright Sango I don't care I was bound to die sooner... or latter ablest you are safe.'  
  
'No don't say that you are going to be fine!' with that she started moving away some of the rocks!  
  
'Sango listen to me it is to late now unless some sort of miracle occurs I don't think I am going to make it so can you do ... something for me?' his voice was but a whisper and tears were starting to well up in Sango's eyes.  
  
'Yes I will do anything within my power!! Just please don't die... dose it hurt much?'  
  
'No actually it doesn't hurt at all my body has gone into shock and I can't feel anything anymore, just please listen to what I have to say before it is to late!'  
  
Sango nodded as Miroku began.  
  
'There was this beautiful women I met many many months ago and I never told her how I really felt for her. I wanted to tell her that I love her and live every day for the knowledge that she is safe! But I was scared she didn't feels the same so could you just let her know that even if I die I will always be with her in spirit for I will love her forever.'  
  
Sango's heart fell. He was dyeing and all he could think about was some girl he met! Tears started to trickle out of her eyes for she hadn't realized before what he meant to her.  
  
'I will tell her for you Miroku what was her name?'  
  
Miroku smiled and mumbled 'Her name is ... Sango...'  
  
Her mind was completely confused had he just told her he loved her! Now more that ever a stream of tears went down her face!  
  
'Miroku, I love you please don't die'  
  
But she didn't get an answer.  
  
A.N: Well what do you think was it to short, to long, too mushy. Well I hope you liked it!!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	7. Chapter 7

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: Sorry haven't gotten around to changing them yet I will get there eventually!!!  
  
A special thanks to DarkSoulOfOne and Inu_Kagome4ever! If you have any suggestions they are always welcome!  
  
Akuhoshi: I am not sure if Miroku is dead or not I am still deciding! And as for Kikyo I don't know how she is going to end up! If you have a suggestion I would love to here it because I really don't know right now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ''  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in ~*~ ~*~ means a P.O.V change  
  
Chapter 7  
  
'And that is what happened'  
  
Kagome let out a sigh. That wasn't the most pleasant story to just retell and it hadn't made her anger go down any, in fact it had just gone up! She had never felt this much hate for a person before but she had never been truly stabbed in the back before. This of course in her mind didn't exclude Naraku this was strictly for people she loved that stabbed her in the back constantly and then expected her to forgive them! Sad thing was Inuyasha was the only one in the category. She didn't know what to do he hadn't even come to get her yet did he really go to hell with Kikyo! "I didn't even stay to try and stop him from going I just ran!" with this she started to cry again. She didn't know what to do that stupid inner voice was telling her to love Inuyasha but all she really wanted was to hate him!  
  
'Kagome I am so sorry I left you with that filthy half breed so long I didn't realize the pain that stupid mutt was putting you through! If you wish you can stay with me and my pack there is always room for you'  
  
'Yes Kouga that would be wonderful but I don't know how long I can stay with you. I am thinking of returning to my own time.'  
  
'You may stay with us as long as you like for you are my women and the pack will respect and honor you the time you are with us. I was really hopping though that you would stay and be my women.' He just sat there a second wondering what to do next.  
  
'You must be hungry why don't you stay here and I will go get some food for us to eat'  
  
'That is wonderful Kouga! Don't forget about me while you are gone.'  
  
'You know I could never' and with that he was off leaving Kagome in the small clearing he had picked out earlier.  
  
~ Outside of cave ~  
  
"Man what the hell have these guys gotten themselves into!!" he sat there digging in the huge mass of rocks that use to be a cave. "Did Kikyo really do this to them, why would she do such a thing!" All ready half of the rocks had been uncovered and he half expected them to be both died by the time he found them!  
  
'Miroku, Sango are you in there can you here me.' he yelled  
  
'Inuyasha..... is ......you..... Miroku... *sniff*  
  
Inuyasha could now smell the salt from her tears and instantly knew where to find them.  
  
'AAAAHHHHHH what happened! What did you do to the cave Inuyasha!!!!!!!! Shippo screamed.  
  
Shippo had just arrived and was now ridding on Kilala's back. He had hoped that they would be ok but when he saw the heap of rocks that was a cave before...  
  
'I didn't do anything to the cave stupid! What do you think I always go around smashing down caves that my friends are in!!!!! Anyway I have found them make yourself useful and help me dig!'  
  
They dug for about 5 minutes more before they found the little section where Miroku and Sango where trapped. Sango was in a fit of tears when they found her and they new why instantly because Miroku lay a few inches away from her half covered in rocks. They weren't huge rocks and he didn't have very many on him something like this a demon could walk away from with a few scratches but a human ... Inuyasha was amazed to find that he was still breathing. There was another small pile of rocks beside Sango and Inuyasha assumed that Sango had been trying to get him uncovered.  
  
'Sango are you alright what happened what is wrong with Miroku!!!' Shippo started asking questions like crazy.  
  
'Not now Shippo lets just get him uncovered before you start talking bring Kilala here'  
  
Miroku now lay limp on the ground as Sango was inspecting him for injures. He looked incredibly pail and was having a hard time breathing. From what she saw there wasn't very much blood and there didn't appear to be any broken bones. She was really surprised at this she thought the impact would have surly broken something. When she started thinking about it she checked his ribs and sure enough at least 2 where broken! The thing that worried her more though was that Miroku might be bleeding from the inside she had seen this before in her village many years ago where someone appeared to be fine except for having pain skill and a hard time breath. If this was so then she needed get Inuyasha to find Kagome and get out of there quick.  
  
'Don't worry about it Sango he is going to be ok and it isn't you fault he dose stupid things like this all the time!'  
  
Inuyasha got no reply but he could tell that Sango had heard him and was feeling slightly better.  
  
'Sango why where you in that cave?' Inuyasha didn't really want to hear the answer but he needed to know.  
  
Shippo was off sleeping with Kilala and when Sango thought about it for a second "This was really going to hurt Inuyasha I just hope that we can set things straight with Kagome once we find her. Heavens knows where she is right now."  
  
~ Clearing ~  
  
"Why don't you go back to Inuyasha Kagome give him a chance to explain himself isn't knowing better then sitting here wondering"  
  
'NO!' Kagome screamed.  
  
She was to tired to suppers the voice any longer her head hurt and she just wanted to sleep but it wouldn't let was everyone against her?  
  
~*~ Kikyo ~*~  
  
'Inuyasha will be here soon and when he dose he is going to wish that he was in hell with me! If the hate I have been channeling into my reincarnation is taking affect then I have a feeling what he finds here is going to rip his heart out and serve it to him on a silver platter. Once she is done with him he will be so torn that there will be nothing left for him in this world except hell! There is nothing in this world that can stop me now! Even those pests I did away with can't help him the cave must have fallen and destroyed them by now! But it doesn't matter when she is done even if he knows I had a hand in this nothing is going to matter anymore and hell is where he will find himself!'  
  
A.N: What did you think hope you liked it!!! Please Review!!!!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	8. Chapter 8

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: I am getting there I haven't found the time!!! Sorry!!!!  
  
A special thanks to Reality  
  
Akuhoshi: Don't worry my lips are sealed!  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: Thanks for the idea I changed it a bit but there is a reason for that! As for your other question I am sure I can write something that will satisfy you we will see send more ideas if you have any they are always welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ''  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in ~*~ ~*~ means a P.O.V change  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~ Broken Cave ~  
  
'Inuyasha, well you see ... do you remember anything from the night you where with Kikyo?'  
  
'.... No I don't.' Inuyasha lied.  
  
'Ok then I will start from the beginning ... I am not sure how you got to be in the clearing with Kikyo but she put some sort of spell on you and was talking for you. I wasn't sure why at first until I noticed Kagome on the other side of the clearing. I am pretty sure that her goal was to have Kagome go home and seal up the well. So she made you say that you loved her and that Kagome meant nothing to you. After hearing that Kagome ran away and I am not sure where she went because we all blacked out after that. Which means Kikyo must have caught us watching and didn't want us to tell you what was going on so she put us in the cave hopping that we would die before we got the chance.'  
  
Inuyasha hadn't said anything throughout the whole time that Sango had been talking. When she looked up thought there were many emotions going across his usually emotionless face. She could detect guilt, sorrow, anger, and confusion as only some of them. Before he had a chance to say anything though Sango began to talk again.  
  
'I fear for what might have happened to Kagome ... we are to far from the well for her to have walked all that way so ... I am not sure where she could have gone! I need you to find her Inuyasha. Did Kikyo give you any idea as to where she night have gone?'  
  
And with that it hit him.  
  
'She has gone ... to ... go ... find ... Kouga!'  
  
Every word echoed in his brain. Just the thought of it made him want to die. Would she have truly gone to live with Kouga? He had hoped that she was wrong but now that seemed to be the only answer!  
  
"She wouldn't have ... she couldn't have ... this is not going to end well and I need to get Miroku to Kaede's."  
  
~ Clearing ~  
  
The anger inside of Kagome was building she couldn't figure out why but just the thought of Inuyasha made her angry and every time she did that that stupid little voice would start talking to her again! She felt like hell. She was hungry, tired, emotionally distraught, and the only person she thought she could ever love didn't care about her except for the fact that she could find him jewel shards. Kagome would have started to cry again but she couldn't her eyes were red and blotchy, her hair was messy, and her clothes were all ripped. "What am I going to do if Inuyasha comes for me! ... I am sure he will if he isn't in hell ... all I know is that when he gets here I am going to give him a piece of my mind!!! And if he doesn't like it then he can go run off to his precious Kikyo!"  
  
"Kagome if you keep me locked up nothing good will come of it ... and I hope you will be happy with the life you have chosen." The voice kept talking to her and she couldn't make it go away when she was so tired. "You must listen to Inuyasha Kagome make sure you know everything before you make you decision." For a second she saw a glimpse of her old self the one that would have tried to forgive Inuyasha but today was different he had gone to far this time or at least that is what she kept telling herself.  
  
~ By the cave ~  
  
'Shippo get up and get ready to go you can come with me to find Kagome or you can go with Sango to help her with Miroku' Shippo just sat there dumfounded he didn't know what was happening. When he came back to reality he just wanted to make sure Kagome was all right. She after all was his adopted mother.  
  
'I wana go find Kagome.'  
  
'Kilala!!!' Sango yelled. 'Now I want you to be careful. Inuyasha don't do anything to upset Kagome and Shippo I don't want you to let her know you are there until Inuyasha has smoothed things over ok. We don't need more then one person explaining this to her. You two got that!'  
  
They both nodded as Inuyasha placed Miroku gently on Kilala's back.  
  
"O man I hope this work I fear the worst thought I need to get back to them soon but I can't leave Miroku he is more important right now! If he dies then I don't know what I will do!  
  
'I love you.' Sango whispered as they road off.  
  
~ Running through the forest ~  
  
'INUYASHA WAIT UP!' Shippo screamed. 'I CAN'T RUN AS FAST AS YOU!!!'  
  
'Feh, do you want to find Kagome or not!' is all Inuyasha said as he slowed down to Shippo's pace.  
  
'Inuyasha ... do you love Kagome?'  
  
'WHAT!!!!'  
  
'What I said Do You Love Kagome?'  
  
'Why do you wana know?'  
  
'Well I was just wondering if you plan to tell her that when we find her' and with that Shippo prepared for the lump her was soon to have on his head. It never came thought. Inuyasha looked so lost in thought it was amazing that he didn't trip and fall on his face every couple steps.  
  
"What am I going to tell Kagome when I find her." All of a sudden Inuyasha stopped and sat by a nearby tree.  
  
'Inuyasha...? What are you doing?'  
  
'I am thinking what do you think!!!!'  
  
'I was just thinking that when you find Kagome you should say you are sorry, tell her what happened, and then finish with telling her you love her and hate to see her in pain.'  
  
Shippo was very proud of himself he had managed to do exactly as Sango had instructed him to do and it was quite obvious that Inuyasha liked what he heard for he got up and started running again.  
  
'INUYASHA WAIT UP I CAN'T RUN AS FAST AS YOU!!!' Shippo screamed of into the distance.  
  
~*~ Kikyo ~*~  
  
"Perfect everything is set I can feel Inuyasha coming, Kouga isn't here, and I have channeled so much hate and anger into my reincarnation that if someone was even to look at her the wrong way she would rip there head off."  
  
A.N: What did you think?? Reviews please!!!! Good or bad it doesn't matter!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	9. Chapter 9

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: Hi again! I need to clear one thing up I don't know if you people caught it or not but I have a friend read my story and they said Kagome was out of character so here is your explanation if you are wondering! Kikyo has been sending hate and anger into Kagome from her self with her powers so that is why she is acting so strange I know Kagome doesn't act like that!!!! There is a point to this but you will have to read and find out if you haven't already guessed!!! I think it is in this chapter!  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: I know Kagome wouldn't rip someone head off! She isn't strong enough lol. I meant it figuratively if that makes as any sense what so ever. Thanks again for your idea's I knew what he was going to say when he found her but I couldn't figure out how he would find her!!! If you have anymore I would love to hear them!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ''  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in ~*~ ~*~ means a P.O.V change  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~*~ Kikyo ~*~  
  
"Yes I am almost done! All the anger and hate I have channeled into her so far has completely caused her brain to stop functioning right. She is feeling more like me every second and I know that I Kagome wont be what Inuyasha suspect to find here! He is in for quite a surprise! ... and once it is done I will be waiting for you there is nothing you can do now to stop me!"  
  
'Shippo ... you stay here remember what Sango said!'  
  
'Do I really have to Inuyasha?'  
  
'O COURSE I WANA DO THIS BY MYSELF!!! This is my problem nobody else's!'  
  
'Ok ok I was just asking'  
  
Kagome sat in the small clearing in front of them Kouga was know were in sight but Inuyasha could smell his sent. "I have to do this now before he gets back and I got to do this right!" He slowly stepped out of his spot and walked over to Kagome. "Here goes."  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
Her head snapped up immediately she wasn't ready for this screamed that inter voice but she new exactly what she was going to do.  
  
'What the hell is you problem Inuyasha showing up like this after what you did!!!' Kagome was practically yelling at him.  
  
'Kagome I actually came ... to talk to you about that it isn't what you thinks!'  
  
'Whatever Inuyasha I know what I saw how could it be anything different!!!'  
  
'Well what I said...'  
  
'I know what you said and I don't care what you have to say!!! There is nothing you can do to fix it! So just LEAVE!'  
  
Inuyasha was completely shocked what was wrong with her did she really hate him that much! What was wrong here!  
  
'No I am not going to leave Kagome until you listen to me!!!!' Inuyasha related in a stern voice!  
  
Kagome's inner voice was too strong to ignore now she garbed her stuff and started to run!  
  
'KAGOME COME BACK!!!'  
  
"What am I going to do! I can't stand that stupid jerk!" Kagome told herself "You are lying to yourself again Kagome" This voice was not helping her if anything it enraged her more witch wasn't a good thing at this time "NO SHUT UP I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY AND I JUST DON'T CARE SO LEAVE ME ALONE WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT I NEED TO BE LEFT ALONE!!!!" Inuyasha was now running after her.  
  
'SIT' Kagome screamed. She ran farther until she heard him again.  
  
'Kagome come back just let me explain!'  
  
'SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!! She screamed as loud as she could and another loud bang was heard behind her.  
  
Inuyasha now was about a meter in the ground but he was going to make her listen to him but how!  
  
Kagome ran for about 5 more minutes and sat Inuyasha about 30 more time at least. Inuyasha was extremely sour by now but he wasn't giving up she just had to listen.  
  
Kagome finally stopped by a river. She couldn't run anymore and for another thing her anger wasn't going down either.  
  
~*~ Kikyo ~*~  
  
"Inuyasha now it is time"  
  
~*~ Shippo ~*~  
  
"This isn't looking good but what can I do at this rate Inuyasha is going to die before he can tell her!"  
  
~ River ~  
  
'Kagome ... please listen to me! This is all a big misunderstanding!'  
  
'I bet it was!!! You were supposed to go off to Kikyo and tell her you loved her with out me being there!!! That way you could keep this all from me until the day she finally sucked you into hell!!!'  
  
'No that isn't it'  
  
'Then what is it!!!'  
  
'I ran off into the forest after seeing you and Kouga I don't know Kikyo was there!'  
  
'YA RIGHT!!!'  
  
'It is true thought!!! And it wasn't me talking!!!'  
  
'O THEN WHO WAS IT!!!!'  
  
'It was ... Kikyo!'  
  
'O AND I AM SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT KIKYO CAN TALK FOR YOU WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE AT LEAST COME UP WITH A BELIEVABLE STORY!!!'  
  
'But it is the truth!!!'  
  
'And she also ...' but he couldn't finish he was cut off by Kagome.  
  
'You know what I don't care. But now it is you turn to listen to me!" As she started talking it was in a calm cool voice there was no sent of panic anger or sorrow in her voice and every word hurt Inuyasha more that 1000 knives ever could. "I have stayed with you throughout this little escaped of yours. I have been you friend and I have tried to be happy about it. But the other day I released that there was no point you don't care if I am here except for me to find you jewel shards. You treat me like dirt and I am not going to take it anymore. You are nothing but a worthless half demon barley capable of defending yourself with out a sward that you can't even work right. Do you realize that if I had been finding jewel shards with Kouga not only is he twice the demon you could ever be but he is faster, stronger, and would protect me with his life and not let me get hurt. He wouldn't yell at me for trying to go home to see my family in the time I am supposed to be in. No he is nice Inuyasha I bet you have never heard of that word before have you. It is what you are to the people who are important in you life. I would be much better off with Kouga then with you any day. You are just a selfish jerk that cares only for himself and his precise Kikyo.  
  
'That isn't true Kagome...' Inuyasha felt like hell, no not even that worse. 'I don't care for Kikyo! How could I! I love you Kagome... you and known else!  
  
~*~ Kikyo ~*~  
  
'No Inuyasha loves me!!! But it doesn't matter in the end he will be mine.' With that she channeled one last bit of anger into Kagome before she disappears to go wait for Inuyasha to return to her.'  
  
~ River ~  
  
'WHAT IS THAT INUYASHA ANOTHER LYE! LIKE I CAN BELIEVE YOU AND HOW DO YOU THINK I COULD EVER LOVE A FILTHY HALF BREED LIKE YOU!' Kagome didn't know where the hell that had come from but all of a sudden she feel very different from what she did a second ago. But it was too late...  
  
Inuyasha face-hardened the love and sorrow that was there a second ago was all but a memory 'Is that what you really feel Kagome? Never mind I don't even care trust it to you humans ... you give your heart away to them and they rip it out you ass! And here I thought that you and Kikyo where different but it turns out you are the same on the inside both trying to make my life a living hell!' Inuyasha couldn't take it any more he needed to get away form there he had had his heart broken once but this time it was different she thought he was a filthy half breed, in her eyes she was worthless. He ran as fast as he could out of the clearing he didn't know where but he had to get out of there!  
  
Kagome watched as he left tears started to well up in here eyes she couldn't believe what she had just done Inuyasha was the one person that she truly ever loved and she had just ... she had just ... all she could hope was that she would wake up from this nightmare soon!  
  
"What are you saying you can't actually still love that jerk after what he did to you!" That voice was back again why was it that it always had to be on the other side from her she just couldn't win!  
  
~*~ Shippo ~*~  
  
"God that was one of the worst things I ever had to see Inuyasha can be mean sometimes but the pain he must have just gone through... what do I do now go find Inuyasha or work things out with Kagome! Shippo was totally confused right then and there life was to confusing for one little demon to handle.  
  
A.N: What did you think I know it was out of character for Kagome but unless you missed it that was the point!!! This is my longest chapter yet I am sooo happy!!!! I hope you guys thought it was long enough I will work harder to make the next ones long to but I need help!!! What do you want to happen next??? Any suggestions are good do you want more conflict or do you want things to end soon? Please review!!!! Ooo ya what would you prefer? Me to write every couple days with longer chapters or everyday with the length of the other ones?  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	10. Chapter 10

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: Hi I am glad that so many people reviewed!!! I got 4 that is my best yet!!!! YA!!!!  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: Yo thanks for the review you seem to be the only person who can hear me!!! I asked for ideas and I got them I feel so loved! Only problem is now I have two ideas and I don't know witch is better draught!!!!!! I was also wondering what parts where needing to be looked over??? I can fix them once I know. Thanks again  
  
Sakuragirl1: so who are you???? : P just joking glad you like it I will definitely look over the stores!!!  
  
Hayley J.: sorry I didn't now it was perverted opps! Sorry about that write me and tell me what it was so I can avoid it in the future!!!! You can put it in a review or send it to inuyasha_eac@hotmail.com. Thanks!!  
  
And a special thanks to Kaitie who also reviewed my last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ''  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in ~*~ ~*~ means a P.O.V change  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~ Hiding in a bush ~  
  
'My head hurts what do I do!!!'  
  
Shippo sat in a small bush at the edge of the clearing. He had seen the whole thing and was so confused at that moment in time he couldn't tell what way was up. With resulted in him sitting in a bush! Not the smartest thing he had ever done now he had sticks all over him!!! It did manage to snap him out of his head thought. 'Ouch! That hurt... well I guess I should go... help Kagome but what if she is mean to me to!!! But I don't know where Inuyasha is anyway!!!' He then decided to get out of the bush and walk down to Kagome. "I might as well help the closest one to me." As he approached her he half expected to be catch and have her start to yelling at him to. It was horrible he couldn't believe he was actually scared of Kagome!  
  
'Ka... go.. me..' Shippo stumbled over his words.  
  
Her head slowly looked around her to see where the voice had come from. She couldn't see anything because of the tears now streaming out of her eyes.  
  
'Why did you yell at Inuyasha?' Her eyes slowly came to rest on a small figure beside her and the voice she knew it but it sounded scared. Was whoever it was talking scared of her? As she wiped away her tears she saw Shippo standing beside her in the position he was usually in when Inuyasha was about to yell or hit him.  
  
'Do you want ... me to explain what ... happened while you calm down?' All he got for an answer was a nod of her head. Shippo felt very ... big was the only word he could use to describe it. "I am helping Kagome I can fix everything I know I can ... I will be brave!"  
  
'Well I don't know everything but um... I guess Kikyo wants Inuyasha to go to hell with her so she made you think Inuyasha said what he did by talking for him' Shippo no longer felt scared. Kagome would never hurt him. 'I know it sounds weird but it is true!! So what you saw wasn't Inuyasha well it was his body but it wasn't him! You know what I mean right Kagome?' Kagome was now sitting upright and her tears had stopped for the time being. She nodded as Shippo continued, 'Sango, Miroku, and me were on the other side of the clearing and when Kikyo caught us. She put us in a cave and set it to collapse hopping it would kill us! It didn't get me or Sango but Miroku got squished by some of the rocks and we don't know if he is ok.' By the look in Kagome's he knew right away that wasn't the thing to say! 'But Sango is taking him to Kaede's so he will be find and me and Inuyasha came to find you. That is all I know that you don't so...'  
  
'Thank you ... Shippo I am glad that you are here. I don't know what I would do otherwise.' At that moment in time you could almost see Shippo's head swelling with pride. He felt like the hero!  
  
~*~ Sango ~*~  
  
"This is not good! If I don't get to Kaede's soon I don't know if Miroku will make it!" Miroku was paler then before and he had started coughing up blood. As they went on he started showing signs of life.  
  
'Miroku are you awake?' Sango called unsure if she should wake him or not.  
  
'ya.. I am sorry that you have to stay with me instead of going to help Kagome. It may sound selfish but I am glad that you are here.' And with that he fell asleep again.  
  
Sango's heart skipped a beat but she didn't know why because she already new he loved her. "Man does he live to make me feel bad or something I know he is trying to be nice but...'  
  
~*~ Inuyasha ~*~  
  
'Kagome what are you doing here?'  
  
'Nothing Inuyasha I just came to tell you that...' Kagome looked away from him but he wasn't going to let her off that easy.  
  
'Tell me what?'  
  
'Tell you that I am truly sorry for what I did and I hope you forgive me!' With that said she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Knowing that he should say something...  
  
'Kagome I love ... noodles.'  
  
'WHAT YOU STUPID HALF BREED!!! HOW COULD YOU!!'  
  
'NO KAGOME WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!' As Inuyasha looked around to find her he was no longer on the ground but up in the tree he had decided to sleep in for the night. "Grrrrr I can't even get it right in my dreams what am I going to do!"  
  
"What are you talking about good ridden to that useless girl!!!"  
  
"What my friend here means is that you should wait in a spot where you can be found easily till she discovers she is wrong and comes looking for you!"  
  
"O MAN NOT YOU TO AGAIN CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"  
  
"Now why would we want to do that!" The voices both said in unison.  
  
A.N: Sorry that was so short!!! I promise the next one will be longer!! If you see something wrong with it or whatever please review!!! Hope you liked it!!! Please review!!!!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	11. Chapter 11

A Battle of Feelings  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: Thanks for the idea!!!! I am using it but I am changing it if that makes any sense what so ever. You see I had 2 ideas and I couldn't decide witch so I stuck them together. I am glad that you find the time to review my chapters!!! I feel so loved!!! I will definitely cheek it over better then before. I think I will get some people to go over my chapters and help me fix them up!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ''  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in ~*~ ~*~ means a P.O.V change  
  
Chapter 11  
  
'Kaede!!! Kaede!!! Kaede are you here!!!' Sango had just landed near Kaede's hut. Miroku wasn't looking any better and he hadn't stopped coughing up blood every 5 minutes.  
  
'Kaede!!! Where are you!!!!'  
  
'I am here child what is it that is so important?' Kaede emerged from one of the nearby huts quite confused as to why Sango was here but known else.  
  
'Kaede there you are it is Miroku he needs help immediately!' Sango lead Kaede over to where Miroku was lying. Kaede inspected him for a moment before she instructed some of the village men to carry him into her hut. Sango objected saying she was just as capable as a man to carry Miroku but Kaede just made a sign for Sango to follow her into the hut.  
  
'Now Sango I need you to tell me exactly what happened and how long he has been like this so that I can treat him properly.'  
  
'Well ...' Sango was finding it difficult to say what had really happened so she improvised sort of ... it was all still true she just ... left out some parts. 'We were in this cave Kikyo trapped us in ... long story but when the cave fell down and he was trapped in rocks about up to his waist but he had some rocks hit him in the chest which were larger.' Kaede saw Sango blush a deep red but didn't push the matter any further.  
  
'O I see well that would explain the broken ribs ... but I need you to go into the woods and find me a plant like that one over on the shelf.' It was a small flowering plant with small purple petals.  
  
'But Kaede that plant is to stop bleeding!! Miroku is not bleeding his wounds have already healed mostly.' Sango's heart fell as her suspicions for earlier were confirmed.  
  
'No you are right Sango but he is bleeding from the inside not the outside witch can be worst then some external wounds but more fatal if you don't get me that plant.'  
  
And with that Sango was gone and didn't reaper for another 2 hours with a bag full of the plant she was sent for.  
  
'I found a whole bunch so I brought back as much as I could.'  
  
'That is wonderful can you put it over there.' Kaede was quite taken back to see how much she brought back for that was one of the hardest plants to find around this area. "There must be something I am missing why is this all of a sudden it is so important to her ... o yes I see now" Kaede smiled and continued with her work.  
  
~ River ~  
  
'You all ready to leave Kagome???' Shippo asked in a concerned voice he still didn't know if she was feeling ok.  
  
'Yes Shippo I am fine were are we going?'  
  
'I thought we agreed that we were going to go find Inuyasha so you could ... do what you needed to!!'  
  
'Ooo ya ...' Kagome had remembered but she had hoped Shippo had forgotten so that she could have more time to think on it. "You are worried about time!!! You still have to find him first!" That voice was back!! Kagome couldn't stand it much longer if it kept popping up like it was. Although it did have a point she had plenty of time to think it over.  
  
~*~ Kouga ~*~  
  
"Man I have the worst timing!! I am just glad I didn't butt in ...' Kouga had come back right after Inuyasha and Kagome had reached the river and had a good mind to go show that mutt face a thing or to but ... thought it better to just leave it as it was for now. He didn't need Kagome yelling at him to. What on earth had that Kikyo person done to her that definitely wasn't his women who had just broke Inuyasha like glass. Not that he minded but ... he wasn't looking forward to the next time they met if she was still like that. Kouga had only stayed till Shippo had found Kagome then thought it was best to leave ... and give her some time to herself yes ... time to her self that was it.  
  
~*~ Kikyo ~*~  
  
"It worked perfectly ... I couldn't have planed it better. I just have to go find Inuyasha now ...' As she sat there a wicked smile crossed her face and she walked off to her destination.  
  
~*~ Inuyasha ~*~  
  
"Alone again ..."*sigh*  
  
"You shouldn't be surprised though .. face it that is was how you were meant to live you life."  
  
"No that isn't it we must always look onwards right my friend?"  
  
"Would you guys just shut up already!!!" The voices had been going on like this for an hour now and they couldn't agree on anything. Inuyasha wondered if it was partly because he himself couldn't make up his mind? "Man they are getting to me I got to get them to be quite before I lose it!"  
  
"I am not going away I know that much!!!" yelled one of the voices.  
  
"I agree with me friend"  
  
"What do you mean friend I hate you!!!"  
  
"What x_x???"  
  
"You guys argue but I am gone I know where I am going now no thanks to you guys"  
  
"Glad to be of service!!"  
  
'O just be quite already' Inuyasha screamed off into the distance.  
  
~ Walking through the woods ~  
  
'Shippo I am tired where are we going?' They had been walking for about 3 hours or so and Kagome was completely beat. "I walk more than this every day what is with me?"  
  
'Ok Kagome we are just an hour or so walk for Kaede's house do you wana walk trough the night or stop and make camp?'  
  
'I don't know why don't you pick Shippo you can bee the leader'  
  
Leaded WOW he like that word but he wasn't to sure how safe they would be without Inuyasha at night so he suggested that they keep walking.  
  
'Ok that sounds good.' They had sat there for 20 minuets while Shippo was deciding so Kagome was ready to go again.  
  
"What on earth am I going to say to Inuyasha when I find him? ... Will he forgive me ... will I let him forgive me ... will everything work out ... am I going to even go find Inuyasha ..." Kagome's mind was full of questions. "What if he decides that Kikyo is better then me because she wouldn't hurt him like I did? ... but he said he didn't care about her!! Beside didn't Shippo say she was the start of this mess and he knows it.' She didn't even want to think about it, the look on his face killed her every time she did. "Nothing is ever easy is it." Said that stupid voice again.  
  
A.N: What do you think?? It was longer than most! YA!!! I know where this is sorta going to go from here but ideas are always welcome!! I hope you liked it! Reviews!!!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	12. Chapter 12

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: Hi, I am thinking that only one person likes my story!!! I only have one reviews that makes me sad but what ever at least I have one!!!!!  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: You read my mind!!! There are going to fin each other ... I mean ... Thanks again for you reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ''  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in ~*~ ~*~ means a P.O.V change  
  
Chapter 12  
  
As Inuyasha dashed across the open field hopping that nobody would see him. That was the last thing he needed to be found in his tree without Kagome! Yup Sango and Miroku would be really happy about that. "Man what was I supposed to do? I couldn't have stayed there but... who knows where they are now what if something came after them and I wasn't there to protect her? ... What if Shippo didn't go to Kagome after I left what if ... he came after me instead...? What Do I Care Anyway! ...' By now he had reached his tree and decided that he was going to just sit there. 'What am I going to do ... I can't go find jewel shards by myself. I can't go back to Kaede's and I definitely can't go get Shippo if he is with Kagome.' This was the first time Inuyasha had actually been able to sit down and think about what had happened. 'Why did she freak out at me like that ... does she really hate me that much ... Kagome never does that to anyone ... and I had to go and tell her how I feel that was great ... is this how I am doomed to be in life ... alone?' And with that Inuyasha decide that he didn't like to sit and think, hurt too much. He ran off into the woods and wouldn't reaper at that spot till dawn.  
  
~ Kaede's Hut ~  
  
Sango had sat beside Miroku ever since Kaede had finished with him. Some color was starting to return to his face and that lifted a heavy burden off her heart. She still felt guilty for his injuries.  
  
'OOO come on Kagome come in with me it is cold out there.'  
  
'No Shippo I really just wana be alone right now'  
  
'But... But ... don't you want to cheek on Miroku and tell everyone what happened.'  
  
"Shesh they should really be quieter!" Sango thought  
  
'Just come in you guys I can already here you!' Sango yelled at them. They both stood their speech less for a second but proceeded to go in anyway.  
  
'Well come sit and tell me what happened where is ... Inuyasha?'  
  
'Well well...' even after the time that Kagome had had to think it over it still hurt. 'I think I am going to just go to bed' Shippo could tell her if he wanted to but if she wanted it from her she was going to have to wait! She slowly walked into another part of the hut to set up her stuff.  
  
'SHIPPO WHAT HAPPENED!!!' Sango said fairly loudly but now load enough so that Kagome could here, 'Spill it!!!!' Shippo was extremely scared at this point but it wasn't his fault!  
  
'Um... well you see we went and did what you said and....' Why did he have to always tell people the story! 'But Kagome she ran away from Inuyasha and sat him a whole bunch of times!!! He hadn't even said anything yet except hi I think!! ... But she ran to a river and there she started yelling at him and telling him he was a worthless half breed, and about how she hate him.' Sango's face was a bit paler now then it had been. ' Then Inuyasha said some stuff about how she was wrong and he love her not Kikyo ... then ... Kagome started yelling at him again and he got ... hurt I think ... so he ran off.' Sango was very very upset by this ... Kagome had actually said that to Inuyasha he finally tells her how he feel and ... but it wasn't her to speak first but Miroku who had awaken and was listening to the whole thing.  
  
'So what you saying is Inuyasha finally confessed his love to her and she goes and tells him he is a stupid half breed!! That worked ... man!! This just keeps getting better and better.' He said in a sarcastic voice 'I think in the long run I am the only one who is happy he didn't keep him moth shut!' As he said it he looked up at Sango and a blush came across his usually calm face. Then Sango's ... man Shippo was very confused for a second and would have asked about it but...'  
  
'So what do you plan to do about Inuyasha I can't imagine how he is right now ... first Kikyo and not Kagome he feels has betrayed him...' Kaede had also been listening to what was being said. Sango stared at her for a second wondered if you could ever get a privet conversation in around this hut.  
  
~*~ Kagome ~*~  
  
"Man did I really sound like that when I was yelling at Inuyasha ... he must hate me now" More tears stated welling up in her eyes but she had already decided that she would go find Inuyasha tomorrow! And that was the end of it.  
  
~ Morning ~  
  
*Yawn* 'Is it morning already.' Kagome rolled over in her sleeping bag hopping to see that the sun was still not out. Luck was not on her side though and it was already high it the sky.  
  
'You awake Kagome?' Came Sango's voice from over the fire.  
  
'Ya has breakfast been made?' Kagome could smell some sort of food but she couldn't tell what.  
  
'Ya but we all ate about 3 hours ago I am making lunch but you can have some of that if you want?'  
  
'Why did you guy let me sleep so late!!!! Inuyasha will be furious...' then the sudden realization hit her that Inuyasha wasn't there and it was her fault! Sango didn't know what to say so she gave Kagome here food and said nothing more till Miroku and Shippo came in.  
  
'So Kagome when do you want to leave we are all ready to go.'  
  
'Um... well I was really hopping to just go and cheek some place around here by my self before we go anywhere.'  
  
'Ok if that is what you want we are ready to wait as long as you like.'  
  
Kagome then got up and let the hut.  
  
'Do you think she will find anything?' Miroku asked Sango.  
  
'You never know. We will just have to wait and see but if she isn't back within a couple hour we are going after her.'  
  
~ Out side ~  
  
"Where should I look ... I don't even know if he will be anywhere around here. I just hope that my guess is right." She walked till she came to the god tree. She was so hopeful that she would see him there when she got there. That she never even thought about where she would go if he wasn't. As she starred up into the tree she felt crushed, as it was empty ... he wasn't there.  
  
Inuyasha was actually just returning from his travels to go find something to eat when he stopped realizing that there was someone at his tree. "What why is someone at my tree nobody ever come out here." As he looked closer he stumbled back almost as if he was going to run away. "What is Kagome doing here? What do I do."  
  
As Kagome stood there she decide that she would sit for a while and figure out what to do next she was so sure that he would be here. 'Inuyasha where are you.' She said as tears started to form in her eyes again. "Why am I crying ... it isn't like he would be here waiting for me."  
  
Inuyasha was so confused was she looking for him. Well that was actually quite apparent to him but what he didn't know was why she was looking for him. "I thought she hated me that is why she yelled at me like she did!" When she started to cry he didn't care anymore that he was mad at her. He just wanted to know what the hell was going on! He stepped out from where he was hiding and walked slowly over to Kagome. He was about 2 meters away when he started talking.  
  
'Kagome what are you doing here?' He said in a shaky voice.  
  
A.N: Well what do you think??? Reviews! Updates when I get my next review!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	13. Chapter 13

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: You know how they say 13 is unlucky...well in Kagome's case I think they are right!  
  
Special thanks to DarkSoulOfOne, Whoa, Desi and Kitty Cat. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ''  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in ~*~ ~*~ means a P.O.V change  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kagome's head turned to face Inuyasha immediately. She wasn't sure what to do! Here she was crying over the fact he wasn't in his tree and now he was right in front of her and she was completely unsure of what to do... Should she tell him how she felt right of the bat or should she say she was sorry or maybe she would be sucked into a huge hole in the ground ... she liked the last on best.  
  
"What is she doing!! She comes to MY TREE looking for me then starts to cry when I am not here and now she is just staring at me for no apparent reason. What is her problem does she want to see me or not!" Inuyasha didn't know what to do either so they just sat there for a moment staring at each other. The silence driving them both insane but neither wanted to be the one to brake it. Slowly Kagome got to her feet and started to walk over to Inuyasha.  
  
Her voice was soft as she spook to him. 'Inuyasha ... I came to say that what I did ... it was stupid and I didn't mean any of it. I am sorry. Can you ever forgive me?' With that said she ran to Inuyasha and embraced him. "What the hell did she just apologize... what am I supposed to do." He was confused but he held her close to him. He didn't know why but it was slowly getting extremely difficult to be mad at her. "She said she didn't mean any of it but how do I know that she is telling me the truth... What am I saying this is Kagome I openly told he I loved her and I meant it." Inuyasha had just made up his mind and all thoughts of his anger vanished.  
  
'Kagome ... I will ... you are ... forgiven.' After Inuyasha said that Kagome's heart felt so much lighter. He had forgiven her and at the moment that was all that mattered in the world.  
  
'Inuyasha I ... love you.' As she said it she looked up into Inuyasha's face. She found no anger no regret, nothing but happiness and content in his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't explain his feelings at that moment in time but for on of the few times in his life he felt content and happy. She had told him how she felt so there would be no more doubting it now. He just had to make it clear to her that the feeling was mutual.  
  
'Kagome I love you to.' He said as he slowly lowered his head and kissed her gently. He didn't expect it to be returned but it was.  
  
Kagome's thoughts were completely scattered across the universe at that moment in time she had come to beg for forgiveness and found something she had been looking for without even knowing it.  
  
~*~ Kikyo ~*~  
  
"WHAT THIS CAN'T BE!!!" Her mind was screaming at her. "MY PLANS... EVERYTHING I WORKED TO ACHIEVE AND THEN SHE COMES AND TAKES IT ALL AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!" Kikyo was completely furious. It was quite clear that the happiness Inuyasha was feeling wasn't shared but everyone. "This wont do at all." Kikyo had now regained her wits and was ready to fix what was causing her so much pain. "I should have done this in the first place!!!" She reached for her arrows.  
  
~ By the god tree ~  
  
Inuyasha heard it before it could do what it had intended. Kagome was quickly shoved out of the way of the arrow but he wasn't fast enough to get himself out. The arrow ripped through him and he felt his whole body start to slip away.  
  
From her position on the ground Kagome was about to yell at Inuyasha for pushing her till she heard him scream. She looked up just in time to see the arrow rip through his body and pinned him to the god tree.  
  
'INUYASHA NNNNNOOOOOO.' Kagome screamed. She jumped up to run to him but there was a figure in her path. She only heard him whisper 'Kagome ... stay safe... for me.' before his body fell unconscious against the tree.  
  
'KIKYO WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS!!!' Kagome screamed. If only she had her arrow.  
  
'You think I was aiming for him the stupid fool he took the blow for you!!!' As the sudden realization hit Kagome of what had just happened Kikyo was also just discovering how she could use this to rid herself of Kagome.  
  
Kagome just stood there almost in tears for she new she couldn't do anything... Kikyo had complete control over the situation.  
  
'Kagome I will give you a chose. You many leave this world and I will unpin Inuyasha as soon as I have sealed the well behind you or you may stay here and let Inuyasha stay pinned to this tree. For you can't undo it this time. I have made sure of that. If you do stay here thought I will let you know that I will never let him free from my spell till you are gone or died, because don't forget with this body I will live forever. You on the other hand will die after a few years and I am willing to wait ... I have nothing but time.' Kikyo then walked off into the woods and left Kagome by herself. 'It is your chose Kagome!'  
  
~ Kaede's hut ~  
  
'Sango, Kagome has been gone for almost 2 hours now. Should we go after her?'  
  
'Yes that would probably be best for we don't know what she might have found out there! Shippo you and Kilala stay here just incase she comes back while we are gone.'  
  
'O but I want to come find Kagome! Why doesn't Miroku stay?' He was too late thought for they had already left the hut and were out of reach of his voice by the time he had finished.  
  
'Where do you think she might have gone?' Sango asked Miroku.  
  
'I am not sure exactly but I think that she ran of in the direction of the well. So we might as well start looking in that direction.'  
  
As they walked Sango realized that they hadn't been alone enough while Miroku was awake to talk to him about what had happened while they had been in the cave. His ribs were healing and he looked so much better then before that if he wasn't walking slower and a bit differently then usual she wouldn't have guessed that anything had ever happened to him.  
  
'Miroku...' She didn't know how to say what she was thinking thought.  
  
'Yes Sango?'  
  
'Did you ... um mean what...' She cut her self off.  
  
'Did I mean what? If you are talking about what I said in the cave...' He stopped walking and turned her to face him. 'I meant every word of it and I you don't feel the same I understand.'  
  
'No that wasn't it I was just wanting to tell you that ... I feel the same. I only wanted to know if what you said was the truth.' They had started walking again only at a slower pace this time.  
  
'Sango... it was the truth and there is nothing that you or anyone could say to make me feel differently about it. I love you and that is all there is to it.' Sango would have said something in reply but they were both stopped died in their tracks as they saw Kagome leaning against the god tree in a fit of tears. They both assumed that she hadn't found Inuyasha so they thought it was no big deal and walked over to her. Not until they were half way there did they realize how mistaken they were.  
  
A.N: Well what do you think????? Was it too mushy? Was it in character??? Please review!!!!!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	14. Chapter 14

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: Hi here is the next chapter hope you like it!  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: Here is the next chapter sorry about the other one being mushy. Should I fix it at all? Thanks again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did but you can't have your cake and eat it to!!!  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ''  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in ~*~ ~*~ means a P.O.V change  
  
A.N: I promised my friend that I would write her a part in my story ssoooooo. Here goes..... oo ya this isn't actually part of the story but if you like it better you never know!  
  
Extra Part (not part of the actual story!)  
  
As Kagome walked away from Inuyasha a tear fell down her face as she new she would never see him alive again.  
  
After about and hour had past a huge black cloud appeared in the sky and out popped a huge vacuum cleaner. It was like on of those old fashion ones with the bag attached to the machine and was colored in a strange pattered of yellow blue and red strips and the marking of SP in big letters on the front.  
  
When Kagome saw it floating in the sky she assumed that losing Inuyasha was making her delusional! So she quickly ran inside the hut and asked Kaede for something to put on her head.  
  
After Kagome disappeared into the hut two strange figures dressed in modern day clothes appeared out of the flying vacuum. They landed beside Inuyasha's tree and scanned their surroundings.  
  
'Do you think anyone saw us!.' The first figure said. It appeared to be a girl she was wearing jeans, a huddy and a had her hair in a ponytail.  
  
'Hey Julia what do you call someone who is looking in the sky and doesn't notice a huge vacuum cleaner?' The other one was now talking. This one was a ...boy with a skull on his black shirt and was wearing black jeans. His hair was blond and spike up on to of his head.  
  
'I don't know David what would you call them?'  
  
'Stupid ... hehehehe.'  
  
'Hehehehehe that was a good one did you here the one...'  
  
'Latter we got to get out of here before our time is up.'  
  
'Right!' The girl walked over to Inuyasha and removed the arrow. 'There all done.'  
  
'Perfect lets go.' They both hugged each other as they were pulled into the sky and disappeared with there vacuum.  
  
Mean while Inuyasha stood on the ground wondering what the hell was going on! "Who were those people? O well doesn't matter not like weirder stuff hasn't happened." With that he ran off to go find Kagome.  
  
A.N: There I am done!!!! No that wasn't part of the story but I hope you liked it anyway. Now on with the chapter  
  
Chapter 14  
  
'O I AM SO BORED!' Shippo sat in on of the corners of the little hut with a pile of paper to his left and another pile to his right. 'I have drawn about a million pictures for Kagome. I bet Inuyasha has made her cry again he always does.' He had been talking to himself like that for about 30 minutes. 'Or she hasn't found him and is off lost somewhere because she is blindly searching for him not realizing that she has just walked into a giant demon that is not slowly digesting her as she walks down into its stomach!!!!'  
  
Kaede just sat there listening to all the crazy stories the small demon made up. She hadn't realized till that moment that he had also been drawing all the stories he was telling to himself.  
  
'Kaede! Can I go look for them please!!!!!' He had just hopped up and all the paper went flying around the hut.  
  
'No Shippo! For the last time ... but you can pick up all the paper that is now everywhere and then maybe I will let you come pick some herbs with me if you are good and don't ask me that anymore.'  
  
'Fine.' The papers were soon picked up and he was once again making up stories and talking to himself.  
  
After about an hour had past and 100 more pieces of paper we all over the floor Kaede decided that she would go insane if she had to listen to him any more.  
  
'Shippo I am ready to leave do you want to go get some herbs?'  
  
'YES!!!' Shippo immediately got up and started heading out the door.  
  
~ By the god tree ~  
  
Sango and Miroku just stood there for a minute they couldn't grasp what on earth could have happened! Sango was the first to recover from her shock of Inuyasha and run over to Kagome to try to comfort her.  
  
'Kagome are you ok what happened here?' She asked as she sat down beside a very upset Kagome.  
  
'Yes do tell us what has occurred!' Miroku who was still staring at Inuyasha's lifeless body as he asked in a puzzled voice. "How did this happen I have never known Inuyasha to let his guard down so much I am sure he should have been able to dodge it!"  
  
Kagome was a complete mess she didn't even know what way was up anymore. Her mind was completely lost to the wind. "This is all my fault ... what do I do I don't want to leave him but I don't want to stay and have him stuck there! ... If I hadn't caused him let his guard down ... stupid Kikyo ... is that Sango I hear ... and Miroku?" She slowly opened her eyes and stared into to familiar face. She was so scared by their closeness to her that she jumped back and screamed slightly. She didn't really care that Sango was there but Miroku was far too much to bare at that moment ... she new he wasn't being perverted but ... this was Miroku he probably found something perverted in the face Inuyasha was pinned to a tree!  
  
'Kagome it is ok it is only us what happened?' They both said as she was slowly recovering from her scare.  
  
'I am so glad you guys are here...' She whispered she didn't know what she would have done if they hadn't found her. 'It's Inuyasha!! I.. I.. I.. found him and ...' She thought it was best to leave out all the details. 'We were talking ... and Kikyo ... she ... she was trying to kill me and Inuyasha ... pushed me and...' She couldn't continue on so she just pointed to the tree.  
  
Miroku and Sango were both hurt because of their friend's loss but they didn't know what they could do.  
  
'Kagome it is going to be ok I am sure we can get him down from there!' Sango said as she tried to make Kagome feel better.  
  
'NO HE WONT COME DOWN AND IT IS ALL MY FAULT KIKYO PINNED HIM UP THERE AND WONT LET HIM DOWN TILL I AM DEAD!!!!!!' She started crying again but Sango and Miroku managed to get her onto Mrioku's back and take her back to Kaede's hut. She was asleep by the time they reached it.  
  
'Kaede!!! Kaede!!! Where Are You???' They looked around the hut but they couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
'Where could she have gone Miroku?'  
  
'I don't know but we don't need her just go get Kagome stuff out so we can put he somewhere soft to sleep she needs her rest." When Sango picked up Kagome's sleeping bag she noticed a pill of picture over in the corner of demons eating Kagome! She got Kagome all set before she investigated them further.  
  
'Miroku come here ... I found ...'  
  
'What are those?'  
  
'They look like pictures ... but why would anyone draw a picture of Kagome walking down a demons insides!!!'  
  
Miroku started to laugh at the thought that suddenly struck him.  
  
'Sango I know where Kaede went she probebley took Shippo out to gather some herbs or something like that because she couldn't take Shippo sitting here and drawing every weird thing that popped into his head!'  
  
'What why on earth would Shippo be doing something like that!!'  
  
'You obviously haven't seen him when Kagome isn't hear and he is bored!'  
  
'No I haven't and right now I am glad!'  
  
'We should keep these so that when Kagome gets better we can show them to her she will love them.'  
  
'Speaking of Kagome what on earth are we going to do!'  
  
'I don't know I just hope that Kaede can come up with something to do about it. I am stuck ... it is rather funny thought she goes to apologize and he ends up stuck to a tree.' Miroku started to laugh.  
  
'That isn't funny think how she must be feeling right now!'  
  
'Your right but you have to agree the basic thought is amusing.'  
  
'True ... at least you aren't making something perverted out of it.'  
  
'Well actually...'  
  
'Miroku!'  
  
'Just joking my dear Sango.' He kissed her forehead and then walked off to go find Kaede. As Sango sat there she blushed for a moment but her personal life was quickly pushed aside she remembered the problem at hand.  
  
A.N: I am done that took ... at least 1 hour and a half but I am done!!! Hope you like it! Please review!!!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	15. Chapter 15

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: Sorry it took so long to update! I had ... 2 horrible days and my computer hates me I swear!!! I hope you like it!! I thought it was horrible when I first wrote it then I read it and decided it was good and now I am not sure.  
  
A very very very special thanks to DarkSoulOfOne who seams to be my only reviewer!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me own Inuyasha.... Am I dreaming or dead? No I don't you happy!!!!!!  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ''  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in ~*~ ~*~ means a P.O.V change  
  
Chapter15  
  
'Kaede I found one!!!'  
  
'That is wonderful Shippo now can ye find any more out there.'  
  
'YA! I am the best because I have a SUPER NOISE!' Shippo proceeded to run around the forest as fast as he could looking for the sweet smelling plant Kaede needed.  
  
"My dear, I knew that keeping him in the hut for 2 hours was a bad idea but I never..." Kaede just sat in her spot she had made for herself. Her old bones couldn't take all the running Shippo was doing.  
  
'Kaede! Kaede! I found another one!!!!'  
  
'That is great Shippo now don't go off to far we need to get back before ...' she was cut of thought as a shriek reached her ears. 'Shippo what is wrong!!!! Are ye all right?' When Kaede found Shippo he was almost 5 minuets away.  
  
Shippo hadn't actually been looking for the herb anymore he had picked up Kagome's sent and was excited to go see her. What he found thought wasn't exactly what he had hoped.  
  
'Inuyasha!!!!' He screamed. Shippo just sat there motionless till Kaede got there.  
  
'Shippo why on earth are ye so far away from....' She had just spotted what Shippo was so upset about.  
  
'Shippo I think we need to locate the others, come quickly now.' Neither of them wanted to stay anywhere near there for and longer then they had to. It wasn't that they we scared or discussed by what they had seen it was just that ... there was a strange feeling hanging over the whole area. It was the weirdest thing either of them had ever felt but it wasn't a good feeling. There was love, hate, confusion, betrayal, and a deep despair all around. You would fell happy one second and the next you wanted to kill something.  
  
As they walked away Shippo was completely confused he didn't know what to make of it. Inuyasha hadn't always been the nicest person to him but ... he was like family and he had already lost enough family for one lifetime. As for Kaede she was in a deep thought she just couldn't understand what was going on. The only person that was around here who could create and arrow that strong was Kagome but why would she do this unless...  
  
Miroku had been looking for the young demon and the old lady for sometime now.  
  
'Kaede, Shippo where have you been Sango and I need you back at the hut!' They had both been lost in thought and didn't notice his presence until he was right beside them.  
  
'O yes yes we were just heading back their right Shippo?' They didn't get and an answer though which was unusual. Kaede knew what was bothering him but Miroku was baffled by the young demons silence.  
  
Miroku had noticed there was something strange with both of them but he didn't know what. They had just been off picking herbs. He could tell by the bag Kaede was holding. Why did they have any reason to be upset they hadn't seen what he had or been through what Kagome must have.  
  
'Um... may I ask as to what is bothering you lady Kaede? You seem quite distracted with something.'  
  
'O it is nothing.' She felt it was best not to talk about it while Shippo was around. He had just seen Inuyasha and was already acting strangely. He always walked with his head high but today he was walking slowly with his head down and hadn't uttered a word to anyone.  
  
Shippo was now angry with Kaede. "What does she mean no big deal Inuyasha is dead and she doesn't care! He was mean to her but ...' He couldn't take it anymore he had to say something and then he had to go somewhere where he could think.  
  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT IS NOTHING INUYASHA IS DEAD YOU SAW HIS BODY HANGING FROM THE TREE! I KNOW HE WASN'T ALWAYS NICE BUT ... BUT DON'T YOU SEE YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN BECAUSE HE IS DEAD!!!'  
  
Miroku and Kaede had stopped walking and were looking at the small fox demon in front of them. They had seen him upset many times but he had never actually yelled at them before. Kaede tried to explain what she had meant but Shippo was already gone.  
  
Miroku was completely shocked he didn't realized that the two had come across...  
  
'Lady Kaede ... what happened?' He asked in a concerned voice.  
  
'We shouldn't stop now I will tell you everything back at my hut.'  
  
When they finally arrived Sango was sitting by Kagome and a pot of water was heating over the fire.  
  
'Kaede I am so glad you are back!!'  
  
'Yes and it seems that I got back not a moment to late tell me what you have seen and I will tell you what I have seen.'  
  
Miroku caught his spot to jump in so he quickly sat down and began to tell Kaede that they had found Kagome crying in the forest, she had said something about not being able to get him down and something about Kikyo to.  
  
'So my sister had a hand in this. How unfortunate she should pin him there twice.' They all knew the story so there was no need for her to explain.  
  
'May I ask as to what happened with Shippo.'  
  
'Well when you found us Miroku we were just heading back here. Shippo had been looking for herbs and found Inuyasha pinned to the tree. As you can tell he didn't take it well and he seems to think Inuyasha is dead not merle in a sleep like state.  
  
Sango had sat there the whole time they talked listening patiently. She hadn't even notices Shippo wasn't there.  
  
'That wasn't the best thing that could have happened ... I was hopping to brake the news to him slowly. For one so young he has had many losses in his life I assume that losing Inuyasha was too much for him.'  
  
'You are probably right Miroku but we must leave him be for now he will come back when he is ready.'  
  
After a few more hours Kagome finally awoke.  
  
*Yawn* 'Hey everyone what is...' As her memory flooded back to her she sat there just staring off into space. The others knew that it's was extremely hard for her.  
  
'Come sit with us child let us help ye. All hope is not lost. We mustn't act as if he has already left us.'  
  
That seemed to help Kagome and she came over and sat by the fire although she was secluded for them non-the less.  
  
'Do you now how to help him Lady Kaede?' Sango asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
'No I am afraid not child... but I do think that there is something we can do. Now Kagome I need you to tell me exactly what Kikyo said to you.'  
  
'Well ... she ... said... I couldn't get Inuyasha down and she had ... made sure of it.' The pain was evident in her voice. Kagome was still upset by what had happened but she felt maybe just maybe there was something she could do to help him. That alone lifted her spirit enough to continue. 'She also said... that if I went home she would seal the well after me ... and she would keep him pinned to the tree till I was dead if I did stay here.'  
  
They were all shocked they had thought the situation was bad but they never realized what a bad position it put them in. Kagome had started to cry again after finishing what she needed to say.  
  
'It is all right Kagome everything will be fine I know it will. Remember it isn't like he is dead. It is the same as if he was trapped in a cage or something in an area not easily reachable. We have always found a way to pull through in tough times. If we work together we can do this and he will be with us again in no time.' Sango was so pleased she had said it all how she had planed. There was nothing better for her to do while Miroku was out looking for them.  
  
'Thanks Sango I know we will.' Kagome almost smiled and the other could tell she was feeling better.  
  
~*~ Shippo ~*~  
  
"Why did I come back here it isn't like I can do anything!" He had walked in on apparent direction and was unfortunate to find himself right back were Inuyasha was pinned. "This is great!!! Why dose everyone have to die? I never really thought I would miss him that much if he was gone. I thought it would be great because I wouldn't have anyone hitting me all the time." Just then Shippo realized something he hadn't before. "This is the tree he was stuck to last time and he wasn't dead then so maybe he isn't dead this time!" As Shippo stared up at the lifeless figure he couldn't sense it very well but there was some life there." He needed to go tell everyone. He headed back in the direction of the hut and as he did there was a smile that creeper onto his face for a moment. It vanished soon afterwards but it had still been there.  
  
~ Kaede's Hut ~  
  
As the fire burned in the dark hut all that resided within it had fallen into a deep sleep. There wasn't even one movement from Kagome as Shippo came into the hut and curled up on her sleeping bag. They day had take a lot out of them all.  
  
The night was calm and silent the trees played with the wind. Kagome had just awoken from he sleep and was wondering through the night. She felt horrible to be sleeping in the hut when Inuyasha was stuck to that tree. "I will go and sleep by him tonight. Maybe I will find a way to free him." She hadn't brought any of her gear with her. As she walked for what seemed like hours she came upon the spot where he resided in his slumber. A great wave of joy went trough her as she looked upon the tree. Inuyasha was awake though she didn't understand why.  
  
'Inuyasha you are awake!!!' She yelled as she ran over to him.  
  
'Ya what did you expect.' Inuyasha said dryly. Kagome felt upset by the comment but she didn't want a fight right then.  
  
'Let me see if I can pull out this arrow!'  
  
'Whatever.' Once again she let it slide. The arrow was going to be harder to pull out this time. She knew that put she had to try anyway. It didn't budge. She would have continued trying but something was behind her.  
  
'I told you. He will be stuck up there forever unless you leave!' It was Kikyo. She had her bow strung and looked ready to shoot at any moment.  
  
'Kagome you must leave now or I will have you up there with him.'  
  
'Never I will not leave Inuyasha!!!!'  
  
'Then you will die' A second latter she could feel the arrow ripping through her as she came in contact with the tree and everything went black.  
  
The night was calm and silent the trees played with the wind. Kagome had just awoken from he sleep and was wondering through the night. She felt horrible to be sleeping in the hut when Inuyasha was stuck to that tree. "I will go and sleep by him tonight. Maybe I will find a way to free him." She hadn't brought any of her gear with her. As she walked for what seemed like hours she came upon the spot where he resided in his slumber. A great wave of joy went trough her as she looked upon the tree. Inuyasha was awake though she didn't understand why.  
  
'Inuyasha!!' Kagome yelled as she ran over to him.  
  
'Kagome! You shouldn't have come!'  
  
'Why not!!'  
  
'It is not safe I sense someone coming. RUN!' She could feel it to so she listened to him and ran as fast as she could. He yelled at her one more thing as she left.  
  
'I will be with you soon. The well is the way out, take it and don't look back!'  
  
She didn't even realize what she was doing. She jumped into the well and...  
  
'KAGOME KAOGME!!!! WAKE UP!' Shippo screamed in her ear. She was still lying in her sleeping bag. It had all been a dream. As she opened her eye there was a crowed of 3 people standing around her.  
  
'Kagome are you alright?' Kagome had taken a few minuets to figure out what was going on but she felt fine she didn't know what the fuss was about.  
  
'I am fine Sango. Why do you ask?' The others all had extremely worried expressions on there face.  
  
'Are you sure! That didn't sound fine to me!'  
  
'I am fine don't worry. WHAT HAPPENED?'  
  
Shippo butted in to tell the tale of what had occurred in the hut. 'I was sitting here and all of a sudden you start talking to yourself and trashing around ... as Miroku said. We all tried to wake you but it didn't work and then you screamed and said something. I don't know what though.'  
  
'So the short part of it is that we all thought you were hurt but when you were sleeping we feared that someone was using magic on you. You are awake now so I guess it must have been a dream? I was taught thought that every dream has a purpose. What was it about?' She sat there for a moment not sure what to say. If it was trying to tell her something she wasn't sure what it was.  
  
A.N: What do you think? That was my longest chapter yet! Was it weird? Are you confused? Please review!!!!!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	16. Chapter 16

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: Hi! This chapter is kinda short but I will try to update as soon as I get a review or 2!  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: Sorry about the confusion but it was supposed to be that way. I am going to see if I can make it more evident but I am not sure how... have to think on that. I did have this chapter figure out thought ... how did you know : P Any suggestion as great! I need some help with something that will happen latter if you read the chapter it says what it is at the bottom! If I said what it was now I am not sure you would need to read the chapter!!! Please read it anyway though!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :'(  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ''  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in ~*~ ~*~ means a P.O.V change  
  
Chapter16  
  
'That is very interesting Kagome.' They had all heard Kagome tell them about her dream. Miroku and Kaede seamed to be the only ones to understand what it could have meant.  
  
'I think that it is trying to tell you that ... well actually it could be telling you a few things I wasn't trained to understand dreams.' Miroku finally said after he had analyzed it properly.  
  
'Although you were trained to be and excellent pervert!'  
  
'Now my dear Sango that was uncalled for.' He gave her a hurt face.  
  
'Well maybe...'  
  
'You guys! What about my dream!' Kagome yelled.  
  
'O yes well as I see it,' Miroku started. 'It could be a sign that Inuyasha is trying to communicate with you through your dreams or Kikyo is trying to scare you into going home.' A triumphant look crossed his face as he waited for a response.  
  
'Miroku is that all ye came up with?' Kaede commented as she was tending to the fire.  
  
'Ya ... why Lady Kaede?'  
  
'It is just that I don't think either of those are very possible answers. First of all the dream didn't have Inuyasha telling her anything and my sister doesn't have enough power to medal with peoples dreams.'  
  
'Those are both very excellent points do you have any ideas of what it could mean?'  
  
'I was thinking that maybe it is just Kagome's nerves getting to her about what she should do but I think that it is just trying to tell her some of the possibilities of what can happen before she jumps to conclusions. For example when she confronted Kikyo without any weapons that would not be in her best interest. It also showed her that the well was a possibility. Mind you see said afterward she regrets it. This shows that Kagome shouldn't take the well option.' They had all been listening to what Kaede had to say very attentively. They were all starting to understand how this might just help them get Inuyasha down after all. They just had to look really closely at what they were given. Kagome was the first one to actually speak up.  
  
'What do I have left to do if I can't confront Kikyo and I can't go home?' She had advanced quite far from the wreck she had been that morning. She no longer cried every time the though of never seeing Inuyasha again. It still hurt but now she had hope of getting him down.  
  
'That is where ye are mistaken child. It said the well was a bad idea but it only said confronting Kikyo without a weapon was bad. Ye should carry around you bow from now on.' Miroku was satisfied with the answer but she wasn't sure about one more thing.  
  
'But Kaede what did Inuyasha part in the dream mean?'  
  
'Are ye referring to the fact that he is awake in the dream or that he changes personalities in each part?'  
  
'Um... both and how is it you know so much about dream interpretation?'  
  
'I don't really know anything but if ye think about it logically I am sure that ye would see it as well. As for Inuyasha's part I am not quite sure... it could just be that he was needed awake for each of the point to come across properly. It could also say that since Kagome awoke him the first time she could do it again even if she can't get him down. That way she could still see him and neither Kikyo nor Kagome would win. Ye can take you pick as to what ye think it means.' Kagome wasn't sure about all this. Could her dreams really be trying to tell her all this? She didn't know but ... maybe if she could go somewhere to think...  
  
'Kaede I am glad you could figure all that out but could I go outside for a moment I fell a little light headed.' It was a lie but she needed to get out of there and think about this.  
  
'Yes ye are free to do as ye like.'  
  
'Thanks.' She walked out of the hut and found a comfy spot to sit under a near by tree. "Is it really trying to help me figure out what to do? I don't know. It looks like I am going to have to face Kikyo in the end though.' She sighed it wouldn't be a walk in the park trying to take down Kikyo.  
  
~ Hut ~  
  
'Kaede what do you think we can do to get Inuyasha down?' Shippo asked anxiously.  
  
'I am not sure but... I also don't know how Kikyo plans to keep Inuyasha up there. If Kagome could get him down the first time I don't see why she couldn't this time.'  
  
'That is true but maybe... Kaede can a spiritual arrow be made to listen to the commands of only one person?'  
  
'What are ye getting at Sango?'  
  
'Well I was just thinking that if Kikyo made it so she was the only person to take the arrow out was herself... what happened when she isn't around to take it out. Like she died or something like that? Would the power of the spell be broken?'  
  
'I am not quite sure but I think to make an arrow for such a propose it would have to have some kind of special connection to the person... Actually I think ye have found the answer.'  
  
'Really!! That is great Kagome will be so happy! Can I help?' Shippo asked eagerly.  
  
'I am not sure if this will work but we will see. Sango Miroku I need you opinion on wether this will work or not.'  
  
'Sure Kaede what do you think?' Sango answered as Miroku just nodded.  
  
'I am thinking since Kagome can't take the arrow out... we haven't actually tried but if Kikyo is curtain Kagome can't get it out... and knowing my sister if she wasn't curtain she would have killed her. Kikyo must have done as you said Sango but that would mean if she was killed her soul would return to Kagome and if that happened Kagome would be able to pull it out because she would then have a part of Kikyo.'  
  
'You are right Lady Kaede that does make sense!' They were all overcome by an extreme wave of joy.  
  
'There is only one problem...' They all snapped back to reality as Kaede started to talk again. 'First of all if I am wrong and Kikyo is the only one who can take it out then Inuyasha will be stuck there forever. There is also the problem of killing Kikyo. That wont be easy.' The happy expression they had all just gained were lost.  
  
'That is also a valid point Lady Kaede maybe ... we should find Kagome and see what she says?'  
  
'That would probably be the best but don't ye tell her anything yet. We don't need her running of before we have explained it all!'  
  
'I will go get her Kaede.' Sango offered. Since there was no other offers she got up and walked out of the hut.  
  
She didn't have to walk long before she found Kagome as she was sitting by a nearby tree.  
  
'Kagome we may now a way to get Inuyasha down but we need your opinion.' Kagome immediately got up and started walking beside Sango back to the hut.  
  
'Really! That is great do you think it will work?'  
  
'I am not sure we will have to see.'  
  
A.N: I am ending it there sorry it was shorter then usual or at least I think it was? (No I am not ending the story!) There were some long paragraphs sooooooo maybe it wasn't to short! Anyway if you have any suggestion that would be great I am not quite sure how Kikyo should meat her demise! I am going for something creative. Please review!!!! I will try to have an update as soon as I get a review or maybe 2 if I am lucky!!! Reviews!!!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	17. Chapter 17

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: So much for getting 2 reviews! O well that actually wasn't the reason that I haven't updated for a week. I was going to but then it was spring brake.... You don't really want to hear it so ya.... Here is the chapter  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: Thanks for the ideas! I was stuck... still kinda stuck I can't decide if this story should go on or it should end after the conflict is resolved what do you think since you are the only person who seams to care.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *tear*  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ''  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in ~*~ ~*~ means a P.O.V change  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The hut was booming with Kaede and Miroku's discussion. Shippo just sat over to the side thinking in his head. Nothing seamed to bother them at that moment or so it appeared because as soon as Kagome walked into the hut they all went silent.  
  
Kaede was the first to brake the uneasy silence. 'Child come sit with us.'  
  
They all sat in a small circle around the fire.  
  
'Kaede is it true do you really have an idea on how to get Inuyasha down!' Kagome asked eagerly.  
  
'Now Kagome we don't want ye doing anything rash. We all want to see Inuyasha down but we can't lose our heads and run off without thinking.'  
  
'Listen to Miroku child. We don't need to lose you to.'  
  
'Ok I promise I will ask to you before making any decisions.' They all stared at her uneasy they weren't sure what this would do to her. She was lost to them for a day after he was stuck to the tree. What would her task do to her? They all just hoped that she would think it through and not do anything that could get herself killed.  
  
'If ye promise child then I will continue. Miroku came up with the valid point that to make sure ye don't pull out the arrow she would have to bind it to herself. Do ye fallow?' Kagome nodded. 'Good, I now my sister well and that is the only thing she could do to stop you. Her powers may be strong but as we have all seen yours are growing and are equal or greater then hers could ever be. There is no other way she could stop you from pulling it out.' Kaede stopped and took a breath. ' So you see we must first of all go and see if you can pull out the arrow.'  
  
'But what if she can't Lady Kaede?'  
  
'If she can't remove the arrow then I am correct and the only way to brake the spell is...' She was finding it difficult to continue.  
  
'Is how Kaede?' Kagome was eager to know yet if Kaede was having problems telling them then it wasn't going to be good.  
  
'You will have to kill Kikyo my child.' Her words were slow and soft. The others new the plan and weren't very effected by the task but Kagome just sat there with a blank look on her face as if lost in a deep though. "WHAT I HAVE TO KILL KIKYO!!!" her mind was screaming at her. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! WHAT DO I DO!!! I can't kill Kikyo Inuyasha loves her... wait he said he loved me though... can he love us both or does he no longer feel for her after what she did. I wish he was here then he could tell me what he wanted... but he isn't and it is all my fault!!!!!" Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears as she though but she convinced herself if she was going to do either of her options she needed to stay calm. The others noticed immediately and wanted to say something but new it was best to just let her figure this one out on her own. "Why do I have to do this?" She asked herself. "Haven't I been through enough in he last couple days? Why can't there ever be and easy solution!" As she though a something important donned on her.  
  
In a shaky voice she started to talk. 'Kaede how are you willing to let me kill you sister... doesn't that hurt you?' Nobody had even though about this before Kagome except Kaede. 'Doesn't it hurt you incredibly to have to lose her twice? How can I do this if I causes you pain?' The words hurt her to say because she wasn't sure what was right anymore. She didn't get the reply she expected though from the old lady.  
  
'Kagome... I have though on this for a long time and after a while I realized that the Kikyo you all know isn't even my sister. She is only a clay pot with my sister's memories. She has caused enough pain in this world. The true reason though is that my sister loved Inuyasha and this one only wants to fill the empty feeling that my sister died with. Does that make sense child? My sister would never have pinned him to that tree again and if she truly loved him she would want him to be happy. That wouldn't matter if she was in his life or not. It is just better for us all if she is gone form this world and goes back to the one she belongs in.' Her words got them all thinking and non of them could find any flaw in what she had said. 'It will not hurt me if you take her from this world Kagome. It will make me happy if anything for I can then put my sisters soul to rest.'  
  
'Thank you Kaede' Kagome said in a soft voice but it was full of respect and happiness. She could now get Inuyasha down without any regrets except...  
  
'What if Inuyasha wants to be with Kikyo and not me?' She hadn't noticed  
but she had started talking out loud. The others had merle thought she  
would want to get Inuyasha down with no questions asked but they soon realized there mistake. Sango was the fist to speak to that point Kagome  
had made.  
  
'Kagome listen to me if Inuyasha wanted to be with Kikyo do you think that he would have sacrificed himself to save you when he could have just let  
the arrow hit you and be with Kikyo once you were dead?'  
  
Kagome was a bit shocked at being heard but soon regained her composure 'Ya... but I am his jewel detector he couldn't let anything happen to me' Her voice was shaky and full of the tears she wouldn't let fall. Sango again  
was the one to disagree with her.  
  
'Kagome you know as well as I that Kikyo can see the jewel shards if he didn't need to keep you around to be a jewel detector! He loved you Kagome I don't know if he ever told you but anyone who constantly puts there life on the line for you does and I hope you can see that.' After she was done  
she gave Miroku a quick smile before waiting for a reply form Kagome.  
  
Kagome knew that Inuyasha loved her but what Sango had said only asunder her more. She was just avoiding what she needed to do. After being silent  
for the longest time Miroku finally found a spot to jump in.  
  
'Now that that is settled Kaede how do you know this will work?'  
  
'I am not sure it will work but it is our only chance.' How often Kagome heard those words but she never liked them any better. ' As I see it when Kikyo died the part of her soul that belongs to Kagome will return to her. This will give ye the chance to pull out the arrow for if Kikyo is the only  
one who can pull out the arrow then ye will have a part of Kikyo. Do ye  
still understand?' It was all becoming clear to them.  
  
'Yes I see what must be done Kaede.' Kagome replied. There was only one big  
problem left...  
  
'How do we kill Kikyo?'  
  
A.N: I promise to update soon I hope you liked it. I think I know how to  
kill Kikyo but if you have any idea's they are much appreciated. So you  
want it to end after the conflict is resolved or should there be more  
conflict? Your choice. Review!!!!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	18. Chapter 18

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: I don't even know why I write these!!!! I can just put whatever I wan say under my only reviewers name!!! But it makes me feel like more then one person is actually reading my story ( well here is the chapter sorry it took so long. I have been busy... but I got second in my badminton tournament and met my new softball team and was up till 11 at least every night doing homework So it is all good.  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: Thanks for your review. I may not finish my story... joking of course!!! I will never finish until I am done or until you decide that it is stupid and stop reviewing. Lets hope it is the first one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *tear*  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ''  
  
Anything enclosed in ~ ~ is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in ~*~ ~*~ means a P.O.V change  
  
Chapter 18  
  
They all posed for a second. They new they had to kill Kikyo but they never though about how they were going to do that.  
  
'Kagome will have to be the one to do it.'  
  
'Yes of course Miroku.' Kaede said.  
  
'Well all need to help though.'  
  
'Ye are right Sango.'  
  
'How should she kill her?'  
  
'I am not sure Miroku. What do ye think Sango?'  
  
'I am an not sure... it will have to be planed fairly well though we can't have any injuries.'  
  
'Of course but how can we plan something that she wont suspect?'  
  
'I am not sure.'  
  
As Sango and Miroku sat and talked about a plan Kaede slowly got up and went over to Kagome who was sitting by herself in a corner of the room.  
  
'Are ye in not well child? Kagome looked up at Kaede. She had been lost in though. If she had to kill Kikyo she also wanted some way to do it without getting killed for she realized if she was also killed Inuyasha would be stuck to that tree forever.  
  
'What if I am not strong enough?'  
  
'Ye mustn't worry about that now child. Ye are strong enough. If you truly want him back and you truly desire to win you will.'  
  
"O man this is boring and really scary at the same time!!! Nobody is talking to me and Kagome is in danger. I wish Inuyasha were here to yell at them for being so stupid. He would just stand up and say "Why are you guys worrying! I will destroy her with my Tetsiega." But he isn't here and he can't make them stop... I will just have to help get him down!!! Since I am not the oldest male demon I am the leader and I should help them in their time of need! WHAT am I talking about I am just a little kid!' With that he got up and wandered over to Sango and Miroku.  
  
'No Miroku that wont work!'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'First of all we don't know where she is so we can't sneak up on her in her sleep and you know as well as I that she sets a barrier around herself when she does.'  
  
'What do you propose we do then?'  
  
'I don't know... we could get her distracted with something and Kagome could shot her.'  
  
'True but Kikyo would have no reason to be distracted by us so Kagome actually wouldn't be sneaking up on her she would be dead before she could draw her bow.'  
  
'Hey you guys is there anything I can do to help.'  
  
'No Shippo there is nothing...' All of a sudden the both turned around and looked at him.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU GUYS THINKING, YOU ARE SCARING ME!!!'  
  
'O nothing Shippo. You did say you wanted to help though.'  
  
'I do but... I am too young to die Miroku!'  
  
'It is all right Shippo, Kikyo will be long gone before she can even touch you. What are you thinking Miroku?'  
  
'Well I was thinking that if we got Shippo to transform and pretend to be Kagome then... I am not sure what but...'  
  
'I have got it if Shippo pretends to be Kagome then he can pretend to go back to Kagome's time. That way Kikyo will pull out the arrow and Inuyasha will be free!'  
  
'True but remember that Kagome said if she went home Kikyo would seal up the well! We would have to have Kagome standing near by and kill her before she can do that.'  
  
'True but if Kagome is near by then Kikyo would be able to tell that Shippo wasn't Kagome right?'  
  
'It wouldn't matter Sango my sister is a priestess she can tell if something is a demon or not.'  
  
'What can we do then Kaede?'  
  
'I don't know Sango.' Their hope had been shattered. Why couldn't anything go their way for once? They had been talking for hours and had hardly noticed that Kagome was already in bed and the sun had set.  
  
~ That night ~  
  
"I can't sleep!" Kagome lay in her sleeping bag quite awake. She had gone to bed so early that she was rested already, "Inuyasha..." She was recalling the events that had happened the days before. She could see the hurt in Inuyasha eyes when she yelled at him, she could feel the pain when she though Inuyasha no longer cared for her, she could feel his lips against hers, and she could she his body pinned to that tree. All this kept flashing before he eyes. There was only one good thing in all that she saw. A tear rolled down her face as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
'Is it morning already?' Kagome awoke and looked around the small hut to find that there was nobody there. "Where is everybody?" There was a note on bright yellow paper stuck to her sleeping bag. It looked like a sticky note but she didn't take and notice to it. It said...  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
We are off to try to free Inuyasha from the tree. You weren't awake so we left without you. I hope that you stay the hut this could be dangerous. We don't want anything bad to happen to you.  
  
From: Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede  
  
She sat there for a moment. Had the really left without her. She hoped that they were playing some kind of stupid joke on her but if they weren't she had to get to them fast. Her clothes were on in a flash and she was headed to the god tree.  
  
'Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede! Where are you why did you go to kill Kikyo without me?' She yelled and ran as fast as she could to get catch up with them but it was no good she couldn't find them anywhere. "Maybe they are at the god tree!" When she got to the small clearing she stopped and starred at what she saw. Inuyasha was standing in he middle of it. He was free from the tree and looked as if nothing had happened to him.  
  
'Inuyasha!!!!' As she ran towards him a smile crossed his face. 'How did you get down?! I am sorry! I love you! Don't leave me again!' He starred at her for a moment and was about to say something in reply but an arrow ripped through his body and he collapsed on the ground.  
  
'NO INUYASHA!!!!' She was about to go see if he was okay...  
  
'Take one more step towards him and I will kill you in a single shot!' When she turned to see where the voice had come from her eyes met a figure she knew all to well.  
  
'Kikyo why are you doing this!!!' Tears were starting to well up in her eyes as all she could do was look upon Inuyasha limp body as it lay motionless in a pool of his own blood. 'I don't care anymore Kikyo kill me but I will at least be with Inuyasha!'  
  
'That is where you are wrong he is coming to hell with me he isn't dead yet! You also may not care about you own life but I have something you might care about. She stepped a side and behind her there lay four motionless bodies. When she looked closer she could tell there were Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo.  
  
'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!!!!'  
  
'Nothing yet! They will die though if you make one move!' Kagome put all thoughts of ever moving from that spot to rest. Tears were now poring down her face. "Why is Kikyo don't this?" In her head see could hear voices. They were those of her friends. They were telling her to be strong and if possible leave their world and continue in her own. She new she could never do this so she stood where she was and waited for Kikyo to make the next move. She was too late though Kikyo already had.  
  
'I told you that you would never have Inuyasha! Now die and you will never see him again!' With that Kikyo let an arrow fly. The dream she had was now coming back to her as the same feeling rushed back to her. The arrow sailed smoothly through Kagome's body and the last thing she saw was Kikyo standing over Inuyasha with a triumphant look on her face.  
  
A.N: I was tempted to end it here but I figured some things needed to be said before that.  
  
'NNNNOOOOOOOO' Kagome screamed as she sat up in her sleeping bag. Everyone in the hut was now looking at her. What had happened where was Kikyo? Why was she still alive? Hadn't she just been shot?  
  
'Kagome child are you alright?' Kaede had walked over to her and had put her hand on her head to see if she was sick.  
  
'But where is Inuyasha, why aren't you all dead? Has Kikyo taken Inuyasha to hell with her yet?' They all looked at her with confused eyes.  
  
'Kagome.' Sango started to talk. 'It was a dream nothing has happened except it is a new day and we are going to see what we can do to get Inuyasha down.  
  
Kagome was completely confused. How could it have been a dream it felt so ... real.  
  
A.N: Well what did you think was it confusing? Hope you liked it and don't worry I don't plan to have Kikyo win. Reviews Please!!!  
  
~ Akaro ~ 


	19. Chapter 19

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I have been so busy between projects and the provincial exams coming up. I will try to write more this weekend. I should have the next chapter up soon for I don't have anymore exams for a while and my project is due tomorrow! I am so worried it is worth 15% of my mark! Hope you like it!  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: Thanks again for the review sorry I left it so long I feel bad ( hope you are still willing to read it!  
  
Dante Gemini: Sorry for the long wait if you are even reading my story anymore! I appreciate the review and I will read your story or stories as soon as I get a chance this is the first time I have been on the computer for my own reasons for ... 3 weeks or so!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha tear  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ''  
  
Anything enclosed in is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in means a P.O.V change  
  
Chapter 18  
  
'This is really good Sango!' Kagome exclaimed. Trying to get the group to think of something other then their current predicament.  
  
'Thanks it is a special recipe from my village.'  
  
They all sat in silence for a moment before Miroku stood up and yelled, 'I have go it!'  
  
'You have got what Miroku other then you food all over you?' Asked Sango, as Miroku looked upon his robes he had spilt his food everywhere, the floor was covered.  
  
'Well I have an idea on what we can do. I am pretty sure it should work.' They all stopped eating and gave Miroku their full attention. 'Well as I see it Kikyo is smart and powerful but she wouldn't be to fare away from Inuyasha. She did say she was going to seal the well if Kagome left and the only way she would know Kagome left is to be near by. Therefor she has a sent in the area. If we can get Shippo or Kilala to pick up her sent and take us to her then all we have to do is attack her. So we can give Kagome time to load her bow and shoot Kikyo! What do you think?' They all sat for a moment as they pondered over the plan.  
  
'That sounds like ye have a good plan Miroku if ye catch my sister off guard she wont have time to see through what ye are planning. Ye must make ye search for her perfect if ye falters she will realize ye are after her.'  
  
'What if I can't hit her though? What if you all end up dead and it is all my fault!' Kagome blurted out. Her dream was still fresh in her mind. "They were all dead... it was all my fault... I must do this right."  
  
Miroku sensed the scared tone of her voice and quickly tried to reassure her. 'We will be fine Kagome we can't be brought down by Kikyo, not if we stand together.'  
  
'Then we shall!' Sango had a very convincing tone in her voice. 'When do we leave?'  
  
'We will leave at dawn that way we can catch her while she is asleep and if she is awake the lack of sun will hid us well.' They all agreed and stated to prepare for what the next day would bring.  
  
One hour before dawn   
  
'Are you ready everyone?' Sango called to the group.  
  
'Yes' came the call from around the hut.  
  
'Then we are off to the god tree we can't find her without a sent!' As they walked to the god tree they all worried about what would come as the day ended, would they win or end up dead. When they neared the clearing Kagome ran a head of the group she forgot she had never tried to pull the arrow out and she was going to try.  
  
'Kagome come back where are you going!' They got no answer Kagome was already at the tree. He looked as he did the first time she had ever seen him but the peaceful expression he had the first time was gone. In its place was one of despair and pain She had to get him down! She took her hand and started to pull on the arrow. As the others watched she collapsed beside the tree. Her energy was gone and the arrow hadn't moved and inch.  
  
'It is ok Kagome you will get him down.' Shippo sat on her lap and waited for her to get up.  
  
'You are right Shippo lets go.'  
  
'Kagome let Kilala sniff your hand it has Kikyo's sent on it from the arrow.'  
  
'Ok' Kagome stuck her hand to Kilala's nose it took but a second and they were off again.  
  
'Kikyo must be near for the sent to be picked up that fast.' Sango yelled as she ran to try to keep up to Kilala. They stopped right before a small clearing not to fare away form were Inuyasha was. As they looked upon it Kikyo stood as if ready for something coming. Had she really known they were coming?  
  
'Well are you coming or would you prefer to coward in the bushes?' Kikyo said with her back turned to them. They had all been waiting for this. The attacks stated. Sango was first she ran at Kikyo and trough hirikuos. This did no good as Kikyo merle deflected it with her bow and shot Sango into a tree with a burst of energy. She landed hard but seemed to be unharmed. Miroku was there to defend her in a minuet. He reached for his wind tunnel.  
  
'Don't even think about it monk. I would have you killed before you could even opened it slightly.' He was frozen in spot as Kikyo had her arrow pointing right at him. 'I new you were coming. With all the noise you were making it wasn't hard to guess. In the end though I will have Inuyasha and you will all be dead!' She pulled back the arrow string.  
  
'Let that arrow fly Kikyo and I will kill you as well!' Kagome stood at the edge of the clearing. Shippo and Kilala were behind her. They had done it Kikyo was trapped or so they though.  
  
'Do you really expect to win like that! You may be able to kill me but the moment you let that arrow fly the monk will die! The same will happen if any of the demons behind you move.' They were stuck neither could do anything without being killed or have someone else killed. "What do I do!" Kagome's mind was screaming at her again.  
  
'I will let the monk live if you leave this world!' Kagome couldn't find anything to do but she wouldn't run.  
  
'Kagome!' Came Miroku's voice. 'Kill her! It doesn't matter if I die it was bound to happen sooner or latter.'  
  
Sango shifted in her spot. She wasn't going to sit there and have Miroku killed. Her weapon was by her and if needed she could get in front of Miroku and block the arrow.  
  
'Don't bother he will die before you can reach him.' Kikyo warned.  
  
It was almost, as if she could read her mind and Sango didn't like it. The fact she couldn't do anything was eating away at her.  
  
'No Miroku I will not let you sacrifice yourself!' Kagome yelled.  
  
'Make your decision or I will just kill him!' They were so warped up over who was going to die. Kikyo never noticed that Shippo had transformed into a bug and was not crawling towards her. "I will be brave... Inuyasha will be proud!' As he went as fast as he could towards Kikyo he wasn't sure what he would do but something had to be done.  
  
'Kagome decide carefully you have all the time you need!' Sango yelled from behind Miroku. 'I know you will do the right thing.  
  
'Shut up! She has no time she must decide if he will die!' As she finished there was a snap and an arrow was fired.  
  
'NNNNOOOOOOOOO' Kikyo screamed, as she stood unarmed with Kagome's arrow piercing through her. Kagome stood there in stunned the seen was the same Miroku and Sango were behind Kikyo, it was the same clearing, the battle was over Inuyasha, and the only difference was... Kikyo was being destroyed by the arrow and not her. Why was that change there? Had her dream been trying to tell her something? It didn't matter just then the arrow secede to move and Kikyo secede to exist. Her body returned to its original state as ashes and dirt fell to the ground.  
  
Kagome was breathing hard as she stood there trying to take everything that had happened in. Was Kikyo truly gone had she done it? She had no time to ponder this as the remainder of her soul returned to her and she blacked out.  
  
'KAGOME!!!' Shippo yelled as he ran towards her.  
  
'Shippo leave her be. The shock of the battle and her soul being reconnected was too much for her. She will be fine.' Miroku said as he helped Sango to her feet. They both walked over to Shippo and decided to wait there till Kagome recovered. After all there was no danger now.  
  
'Shippo what did you do?' Sango asked as sat by Kagome.  
  
Shippo was feeling very proud of himself. He had helped destroy Kikyo! ' I went into my bug form and while you guys were arguing I bit her bowstring. It snapped leaving her completely defenseless.'  
  
'That was brilliant Shippo you are a true hero!' They all congratulated him as they sat and waited.  
  
20 min latter  
  
After a dreamless sleep Kagome finally awoke. She was lying in the field with all her friends sitting around her.  
  
'Kagome you are awake!' Shippo called as he bounded over to her. 'I am so glad you are finally awake. Are you ok?'  
  
'Yes I am quite fine Shippo thank you for asking. Although I feel as if all my energy has left me. Sango would you mind.'  
  
'No, not at all.' They helped her to her feet and when she was steady Kilala was all ready to carry her off.  
  
'Shall we go get Inuyasha down!' She yelled as Kilala flew off towards the god tree.  
  
When they arrived their hearts were full of hope.  
  
'Are you ready Kagome?' Miroku asked before they landed.  
  
'Yes I will be fine.' She walked up to the god tree and reached for the arrow once more.  
  
A.N: I am ending it there because... I am too tired to write more. Yawn hope you like it. Please review!!!! Updates as soon as I get a review... I hope! Or within a day or two of it! Farewell  
  
Akaro 


	20. Chapter 20

A Battle of Feelings  
  
A.N: I am so sorry it took so long to update! Today was the last day of school so I could finish it up. Well this is my last chapter tear I hope you like it.  
  
DarkSoulOfOne: Thank you so much for all of your review I really couldn't have finished otherwise. You are right I did have an idea on how to finish it but I liked your better! I tried to do it best I could so I hope you like it!  
  
Nicole: I am glad you like it I hope you like this chapter to if you get a chance to read it.  
  
Inuyasha Kagome 2gether: Hey, glad you like it. ( Hope you like this chapter to!  
  
Well here goes my last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha tear  
  
All thoughts will be enclosed in ""  
  
Anything spoken out loud will be enclosed in ''  
  
Anything enclosed in is telling you of a place change  
  
Anything enclosed in means a P.O.V change  
  
Think I would have left that out ... never :P  
  
Chapter 20  
  
'You can do it Kagome if anyone can,' said the voices behind her. The arrow was in her hand and all she had to do was pull out and Inuyasha would be free.  
  
'I can do this!' she cried as she began to pull. A pink light was emitted all around the clearing and for a moment it seamed that all was going well until Kagome screamed and the light died away.  
  
'Kagome are you alright?' Sango yelled as she ran toward Kagome who was leaning against Inuyasha's still lifeless body.  
  
Kagome couldn't understand, she couldn't pull it out. All her strength had gone into that single effort but she had failed. The scream had come from mer frustration rather then pain, and this at the least was some relief for the rest of them.  
  
'It is alright Kagome don't worry I am sure once you have regained your strength you will be able to pull it out.' Miroku tried to convince her. She didn't move from her position on the tree. As they all stood there waiting for her do or say something all they got was a simple gesture they assumed meant she wanted to be alone.  
  
'If you need us for anything we will be at Kaede's,' was all they said as they carried out her wish.  
  
Her voice was soft, 'Inuyasha...' now she was losing it. He couldn't respond but she was talking to him anyway. 'Why can't I set you free ... am I not strong enough... or have I sealed you up there for good by killing the only person who could let you down.' The thought hurt that because of her he was not only pinned to the tree but now he was stuck up there. 'What am I going to do,' he did look peaceful in a way. The look of pain seemed to have past with Kikyo's passing. sigh By this point she new that she couldn't do anything but... She reached up and touched his cold face and despaired when she realized she had left a red blood smear on it.  
  
'What...' she assumed she must have cut herself in her last attempt to pull the arrow out. 'Darn...' just then Inuyasha's hand moved slightly and Kagome was filled with new hope. ' The blood must have to be in contact with him or the arrow' she didn't think on it further as she reached for the arrow and pulled with all her remaining strength. The pink light once again filled the field but this time the blood on her hand could be clearly seen and as she looked up...  
  
'Ka...gome,' and the arrow disappeared as Inuyasha's eyes reappeared.  
  
The light was gone from the field as Kagome embraced Inuyasha tightly. ' I thought ... you had left me.' Kagome whispered.  
  
'You know I said I would always protect you.' Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears. ' Hey what did I say about crying!'  
  
Side of clearing   
  
'Well I am glad they got their happy ending.' Miroku said as he sighed deeply.  
  
'Miroku... as you suggestion that you wont get you happy ending?'  
  
'Well that all depends... Sango will you...'  
  
'Miroku we better leave before Inuyasha hears us.'  
  
Sigh 'Good idea'  
  
They moved quickly toward Kaede's.  
  
'What were you saying Miroku?'  
  
'Sango... for my happy ending I have only two things left to achieve. The first is have Naraku die before me and the second is to marry the love of my life... that is if you will have me.' Sango only smiled but her answer was clear.  
  
Clearing   
  
The question was inevitable but it seamed to wreck the moment.  
  
'Kagome ... what happened to Kikyo?' They separated and Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha.  
  
'I am sorry... but the only way to get you down was to ... I mean I had to...'  
  
'It is alright,' he new what she meant and there was no point causing more pain. 'It is for the best.' There was an odd silence till the braking of branches was heard in the distance. 'Gggrrrr I will get those two!' Inuyasha said as he tried to run after them.  
  
'No,' Kagome yelled stopping Inuyasha in his tracks. 'We will get them later just don't leave me again so soon.' She said as she pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
The End  
  
AN: Well I hope that you like it. I know it was short but I couldn't find anyway to make it longer. If you have any suggestions please feel free to review or e-mail me at inuasyhaeachotmail.com. Thanks for reading. Please review if you like it as well :P  
  
O ya if anyone cares I plan to write another story or two over the summer sooo... if you like you can read those to.  
  
Farewell  
  
Akaro 


End file.
